Miseria Cantare
by Jokul Frosti
Summary: Miseria Cantare, Sing Misery. A ritual spell only used when pain is great, and anger is raw. After suffering to loss of Sirius and being betrayed for the last time Harry resigns himself to his place with Lord Voldemort and turns the tide of the upcoming war. [Drarry]
1. Meeting in the Dark Forest

**This one won't stop bugging me, so I'm gonna release my dark side.**

 **Draco: I thought this was going to be called** **Turncoat** **?**

 **AFI gave me a better title for it, and taking into account the plot of the story it fits.**

 **Harry: Why are you writing for this headcannon?**

 **Because any** **Harry Potter** **fan who writes fan fiction must write at least one.**

 **General Warning:** Dark!Harry, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Blaise, Snape, and Remus; bashing of Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur; character death; mature content; violence; moments of angst, mpreg; Mentor/parental!Voldemort, HBP and DH ignored; OCs; OOC-moments; violence; some character's appearances/personalities may be altered.

 **Pairings:** DracoxHarry, BlaisexNeville, GreybackxFred, ViktorxGeorge, BillxFleur, TheoxLuna, SnapexRemus, LuciusxNarcissa, Voldemort/RiddlexCharlie, RonxHermione, past JamesxLily, SiriusxRemus, and SalazarxGodric

 **Chapter Warning:** Character death, violence, opening scene goes by film rather than book

 **General Disclaimer:** I, Jokul Frosti, as a member FFN, do not in any way, shape, or form, own the literary work of the Harry Potter series. This story is product of fan-based imagination; all cannon characters and plot is owned by J.K. Rowling , publing rights belong to Bloomsberry and Scholastic Press, and film rights belong to Warner Bros pictures. "Miseria Cantare: the Beginning" is from AFI's Sing the Sorrow album, and is owned by (defunct) DreamWorks record label and the band AFI. Please support the official release.

* * *

 _ **[I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.]**_

Spells were flying erratically through the room, both offensive and defensive. The insane cackling of Bellatrix Lestrange bounced off the rounded walls as Auror Tonks struggled in her attempts to capture the female Death Eater. Harry stood at the side of his godfather, Sirius Black, casting shield spells while the man fired spells at Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov then switching off so as there was no break in their assault to allow the Purebloods a chance to attack. With the help of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the Aurors who'd come along with Sirius and Remus it looked like the battle would be won.

" _Expeliarmus!_ " Harry shouted disarming Dolohov.

"Nice one James!" Sirius said proudly before sending the man flying against the wall.

He then disarmed and blasted Lucius in the same direction not seeing Bellatrix stop somewhere to his right...

" _Avada Kadavra!_ "

Everything stopped.

Harry frantically looked around trying to see who was hit. He saw the light coming in his and Sirius' general direction, but he was still standing and no one else was in the path; believing the spell missed he turned back to his godfather with a relieved smile only to see him gasping for breath and holding his side then he felt the mercilessly cold finger of dread running over his spine. The warm gray-blue eyes that had looked at him with so much love since he was thirteen were dimming; the wisping vapors that mingled in archway they stood by reached out and wrapped themselves around the man's body pulling him in.

Sirius reached out for Harry as if hoping to, if anything, take with him one last warm touch from someone he loved into the cold, dark world of death. As he saw Harry reach out as if to pull him away his last thought was, _'Forgive me James, Lily. I'll be joining you too soon.'_

Harry watched as Sirius disappeared beyond his grasp in horror and pain, and were it not for Remus grabbing hold of him he would have ran after him without a second thought. He struggled against the werewolf's hold screaming his pain and denial at losing one of his only remaining ties to his parents. His heart was completely shattered, his soul crushed, all he felt was the pain of loss eating away at his being until he went to his knees sobbing. Remus went with him holding the boy close and allowing him to cling to his patched coat as an anchor.

No one noticed Bellatrix slowly backing to the exit of the chamber. Her face stone while her eyes swam with the immediate regret of killing her cousin; unable to watch the Potter boy sob when she thought it would bring her great, sadistic pleasure she ran to the Atrium of the Ministry and disappeared into the first floo she saw.

Hearing alarms the other Death Eaters chose to flee as well, except one. Lucius cast a Body Bind charm on one Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew before he left the chamber.

The Prophecy was shattered, but safe from the Dark Lord's hands, and one Death Eater who was supposed to be dead had been captured.

 _'But at what cost...?'_ was the question buzzing through Harry's head as he completely shut down from his grief.

* * *

After the Death Eaters left Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had come upon receiving a Patronus message from Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and was just in time to see Voldemort disapperate in the middle of a fight with Dumbledore, who the others were unaware had come.

Immediately the _Daily Prophet_ printed the story about Voldemort being seen and the redemption of Harry and Dumbledore, and Sirius once Wormtail had been possessed. Umbridge, the Ministry appointed DADA teacher turned Headmistress, was dismissed from Hogwarts and was now under investigation for her choice of disciplinary practices and Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster. The students involved in the Department of Mysteries incident were returned to Hogwarts and their wounds were treated; for now there was peace.

But to Harry it all meant nothing, Sirius was still dead and would never come back. He was numb to everything. Except for a meeting with Dumbledore in his office once Harry had been allowed to leave the hospital wing the next morning; he became completely enraged when he heard the explanation for the old wizard's behavior towards the boy all year. Distancing himself to protect him? What a laugh! And on top of that, now that Harry thought about it, Dumbledore could have told him about the Prophecy like Sirius had tried were it not for Molly Weasley's interference. Not to mention how he knew from the beginning that Sirius had been innocent yet never rose to his defense, how he left Harry with the Dursleys for "protection" yet brushed him off when he tried to speak of the constant physical, mental, and emotional abuse, and neglect he was forced to endure for half his life, and being manipulated to jump head first into life threatening danger one way or another. Not to mention the DADA teachers that were after him every year, bar Remus Lupin. To Dumbledore he wasn't a human boy, he was a indispensable tool! The realization made his magic explode into a storm knocking over trinkets and books, sending portraits flying off the walls, throwing the Headmaster's desk across the room, shattering windows, completely destroying to room.

When he'd calmed down, or rather gone numb once again, he left the office without another word, completely ignoring Dumbledore's calls and wanting to be alone.

* * *

Remus had entered the office not so long after Harry had left, and upon seeing its state he only felt more heartache for his poor cub as he knew that it was his magic acting on his emotions that made the room look as if every natural disaster known to the world had left their mark in the room. Right now though he didn't know who was suffering more from the loss of Sirius, himself or Harry?

"Albus, there's something we must discuss." He said stepping further into the room making sure to avoid what debris he could.

"What would that be Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would like for you to turn Harry's guardianship over to me completely. It will do him good."

"That will not happen. You know as well as I that the protection of the blood wards are essential to his safety. Besides, you know that as a werewolf you are unable to claim custody of him; the laws are against you."

"Not anymore. Sirius and I married last year." Remus said.

"What?!" Dumbledore looked at him in shock, the twinkle in his eyes gone "How?! The Ministry-"

"We went to Gringotts. They preformed a marriage and bonding ceremony under the table that is legal even in the eyes of the Ministry. The contract that was drawn states that in the event of Sirius's death everything would be turned over to me as Consort to Lord Black, including the care of his heir if they are still underaged. Harry is Sirius's named heir in the will and he is still fifteen." Remus said keeping his smug expression masked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "That will not happen. Come summer he is retuning to the Dursleys."

"He is in a fragile state right now! He needs me! Those... Those... _Monsters_ don't care for him at all! If they find out Sirius is dead nothing will keep them from doing all they can to completely destroy him! You're sentencing Harry to death!" Remus screamed.

"You're overreacting Remus." Dumbledore chuckled.

Actually _chuckled_.

The wolf in Remus growled beginning to take over as it heard the old fool mocking his cub's pain by laughing, "You bastard... You're more of a monster than Voldemort. You don't care about Harry at all."

"Of course I do Remus-"

" STOP LYING TO ME!" He howled.

Feeling Moony completely overshadowing him Remus ran out of the office in a rage. He needed to act on it, to spill blood. He raced through Hogwarts' halls until he left the castle then the grounds entirely and had gone into the Dark Forest. His eyes had gone from amber to gold and his vision was hazed as he ran knocking the branches that hung low from trees and grew to high on bushes out of his path hard enough for them to break. The first unfortunate creature to cross his path was an adolescent acromantula that thought it could make Remus into its desidered meal, but when it charged at the werewolf and went for the kill its two foremost legs were grabbed in a painful vice grip that immediately halted blood circulation. Remus spun on the spot and with the strength boost from the rush of adrenaline, and his raw anger and pain, threw the giant spider against a thick tree hard enough to break some of the bark away from the trunk.

The poor creature shrieked its pain as it crashed to the forest floor hoping for its brothers, sisters, and father to come save it, but it had strayed to far to be heard. Its cries grew louder as Remus stomped a foot on its body and began tearing its legs off one by one, and Moony took pleasure in its suffering. He preformed the same torture on a blast ended skrewt he had found feeding deeper in, tearing away its stingers first and using one to clog its mouth then knocking it onto its back to tear away the legs and proceeded to tear its shell away.

He looked at himself panting, seeing he was covered in two types of blood. He started to chuckle softly then it slowly grew to hysterical laughter that would make anyone who saw think him mad.

"Lupin...?" A distant familiar voice broke through his deranged cackling.

He slowly turned seeing Hogwarts' resident Potions Master and professor Severus Snape. The man was staring at him with wide eyes filled with fear and he was shaking, his body reeked of fear just like the night Sirius led him to the Shrieking Shack when they were in school.

"Snape, so good to see you!" his tone was cheerfully mad "Siri is dead; did you hear? And Pettigrew was caught at the Ministry! Three down and one to go~ Aren't you just delighted to hear that? Oh, but there is still Harry, right? You want all the Marauders and any trace of them gone..." The disturbing cheerfulness in his voice was now gone.

Severus saw those gold eyes go from mad to enraged and shivered as the other man growled threateningly; it felt like that night all over again.

"Well I won't let you! You won't harm my cubs! I'll kill you first!" Remus ran at him ready to strike bare handed coming so fast Severus didn't think he'd have time to draw his wand-

A black blur tackled Remus and pinned him to the forest floor a few feet away. It was clearly bigger and stronger, and the growl it gave from deep in its throat echoed its dominating aura easily making Moony retreat into Remus' subconscious as he submitted bearing the right side of his neck.

"Good. You still recognize your Alpha and sire."

Severus sighed in relief as he recognized the voice of Fenrir Greyback; he had been coming to meet the werewolf when he had heard Remus laughing in such away that had sent chills down his spine.

Fenrir stood up and removed his hood revealing a head of gray hair pulled back into a short ponytail tied at the base of his neck, and the piercing ice blue eyes of a wolf set in a handsome sharp-featured face. He stood over a whimpering Remus glaring at him.

"I should punish you child. Perhaps I should take the life of your pup-"

"No! No please! It's all I have left of my mate in blood! If you take my cub I'll die!"

"Greyback you know Potter is for the Dark Lord-" Severus spoke up but was interrupted.

"Not Potter, Snape. He's pregnant. You can't tell now but I can smell it. He's carrying a child." Fenrir spoke indifferently.

The Potions Master blinked and mentally recounted Remus' words before he tried to attack him; he mentioned Black being dead, Pettigrew being captured, wiping out every last trace of the Marauders, not harming his "cubs"-

Cubs... As in plural...

He disregarded the endearment at first out of fear for one, and because during Order meetings over the summer before the year started he had heard Lupin and Black call Potter "cub" and "pup" out of affection when everyone was just idling around. But now that he had a clear enough mind to reflect...

"I know I am going to regret this... Step aside Greyback." He said moving towards them.

"Why?" said werewolf asked but did as told anyway.

Severus gave him a withering look as he knelt by his former schoolmate and coworker who flinched away from him.

"Be still Lupin. I'm only going to check over the child. Whatever your previous display was might have affected them negatively."

Remus visibly swallowed and went still as Severus pulled out his wand beginning to cast diagnostic charms; the unborn child experienced mild distress and that was it thankfully.

"Now that's done," Severus stood and replaced his wand in it's holster "Please explain why you went on that...rampage, for lack of a better term."

Remus sighed as he sat up but let looking at the forest floor, "Last night, I watched Sirius die at the hands of Belletrix Lestrange... So did Harry..."

Fenrir snorted, "And you were so grief stricken you needed to go on a killing spree? Not that I'm not proud of your display of strength but isn't that an overreaction boy?"

The younger werewolf glared up at his sire, "You try losing your mate and tell me."

That made Fenrir freeze, "I... I see... Forgive me. I do know that pain...'

Severus and Remus both looked at him in shock.

"How is it you do Greyback?" Severus asked.

"I know, because those bastards at the Ministry murdered my mate before my eyes, and my child with her." The older werewolf answered solemnly.

Remus nodded then continued, "So just a while ago, I decided to go to Dumbledore so that he could help turn Harry's guardianship over to me. Sirius and I snuck out to Gringotts to make his will, in which he named Harry as his heir and that were he still underaged upon Sirius' death I would become his guardian. We married to make that particular term of the will legit. Dumbledore was surprised to hear that, but went on to insist that Harry was safe with his aunt and uncle, that returning there was in his best interest when it isn't...!" his anger was growing anew.

"Not safe? Those muggles wait on him hand and foot, and spoil him rotten." Severus sneered only to double take when Remus gave a low, empty laugh.

"Is that what you were told Severus...? The the Boy-Who-Lived is treated like a prince? Given any and all he desires at the snap of his fingers...? Because he's not!" fierce, amber eyes met black "He is beaten and starved! Treated worse than house elf with the most sadistic master! He is made to cook and clean all the while fearing if he'll be punished because he so much as breathed or blinked! Did you know when Dumbledore started sending his Hogwarts letters the mailing address said, "the cupboard under the stairs"? Harry was never told he was a wizard until Hagrid went to fetch him! He was told Lily and James were unemployed drunks who died in a car crash! All his clothes are hand me downs from his spoiled, tub of guts cousin! Do you even notice how thin and sickly he looks when he comes back the next year?! Or are you still hung on on old rivalries that you only see James and his foolish antics from our school days instead of a child who never knew real love until he came to Hogwarts?"

A heavy silence followed Remus' rant as he glared at the Potions Master who stared back in shock at what he'd heard.

"You... You can't be serious... Dumbledore would never leave his precious savior in such conditions... He's to valuable for the war to him..." He tried to assure, mainly himself.

Greyback laughed, "Oh the boy's valuable alright. Any mere _tool_ would be. Oh the Dark Lord would love to hear that, his greatest enemy treated as less than human!"

Remus looked at the ground pained, "Just like you and I Greyback..."

His amusement died instantly, "Yes... Just like you and I..." Then a thought occurred to him "But the Dark Lord thinks different."

"Oh the hell he does..."

"No, really. He now appreciates power over blood purity." He showed his left forearm now branded with the Dark Mark "I don't know what changed his mind, but I dare not look a gift horse in the mouth."

Severus was once again shocked. He remembered in the first war Greyback came to Lord Voldemort with every intention of joining as one of his Death Eaters, but was denied the Mark and title because he was a werewolf, only to become, for lack of a better term, a pawn.

"I offer you this Remus. Accept me as you sire and Alpha, join my pack, and you will have safety for you and your unborn child, and perhaps I can persuade the Dark Lord to bring Potter to you; at the very least he will appreciate having his enemy in reach, but you will have both your cubs nonetheless."

"Oh please Greyback. Lupin is too loyal to Dumbledor to-"

"I accept."

The older werewolf smirked as the Potions Master was once again shocked into silence.

"I can't be loyal to a man who would turn a blind eye to a suffering child, seeing him as no more than a tool for what can only be his own gain." Remus once again beared his neck showing the bite scar from his childhood "I want to come home, my Alpha."

Greyback knelt in front of him showing his elongated teeth, "I welcome you."

 _'I'm doing this for Harry and my unborn child. Forgive me my friends, my love, but I don't see what other choice I have.'_

After his silent prayer he was bit sealing him in a Pack Bond he could not turn his back on.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter.**

 **For those waiting on Fate Rebirth, I am doing the final outlining before I type it up.**

 **Please leave a review expressing your likes/dislikes, and any constructive criticism will be welcomed. Flames should only come from dragons.**


	2. Prison Transfer

**Okay, sorry. The latest chapter of** **Fate Rebirth** **took longer than I wanted.**

 **Remus: You procrastinate too easily.**

 ***pout* I can't help it...**

 **George: And you downloaded that new Kingdom Hearts game.**

 **Kingdom Hearts runs through my vains!**

 **Chapter Warning:** Abuse; OOC-ness; angst; character bashing; mentioned mild violence

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Spells"_

 _'Thoughts'_ ; 'Thoughts in a flashback'

* * *

Harry had been back at Number Four, Privet Drive for a week now, and had been going about daily life on autopilot for the most part. Not that the Dursley's cared much; Vernon took sadistic pleasure in seeing his defeated expression and Petunia enjoyed being able to lounge about like the Queen of Sheba as her house was tended to leaving in a state no lower than perfection. Dudley though hated the fact that he could not use the little freak as a punching bag as he wanted because he'd done nothing to deserve punishment. Harry cooked, cleaned, toiled, and labored without a sound then disappeared into his bedroom letting them forget he existed until he had to come out again to cook and clean more, like clockwork. But there were times he would be so lost in his painful thoughts that the food he was making would burn, or he would be caught "slacking" on his chores then he would be given to Dudley to beat on with his fists or his Smelting stick, or his gang would take turns on him if they were visiting.

It was a definite thing that Harry had surely gotten broken and fractured bones, particularly his ribs, but he didn't feel it or the pain that came with the assult because he was already dead inside. He didn't even fight back. What was the point when there was no one he could turn to? No one who could protect him? Sirius and his parents were dead, the Ministry was just as prejudice as the oldest of Pureblood families so he couldn't go to Remus, he didn't want to burden the parents of his friends no matter how much they insisted they would take him in if they could, and Ron and Hermione were turning into jokes in his eyes if the days following the DoM were any indication.

Ron recounted the events like some Epic, Ginny was soaking up attention from other male students who stupidly went on about how "such a pretty girl" shouldn't go through such trauma, and Hermione spoke up very little to stop it all. It seem Neville and Luna were the only ones who bothered to try comforting Harry so he could try to move on.

They thought they were getting somewhere, until the train ride home...

 _~Flashback~_

 _Harry was sitting with Neville and Luna in a compartment in a comfortable but sad silence. The boy refused to speak but did appreciate the company even if he gave no visible sign. He had his head resting on the window while Luna sat next to him holding his hand, squeezing once in a while to assure him, and Neville was sitting across from him. Ginny was with her other friends, and Ron and Hermione were doing Prefect rounds._

 _Luna had finally decided to speak in hopes that what she had spent the better part of a few hours thinking of what to say would help._

 _"Your godfather loved you so much Harry, just like your mum and dad. They do regret leaving you so soon, and they know as well and the next person that you wish it didn't have to be like this, but they would gladly die for you again if they could. Because to them you are worth it, and they know that despite the cruelty you had to face growing up, someone would help to look after you. I'm glad I met you if that is a purpose in my life."_

 _"Me too Harry." Neville spoke up "This year you helped me so much by helping me see what I can do as a wizard. With your guidance I proved to myself that I am strong, and that I can fight as well as protect."_

 _They both noticed a small spark of light in Harry's eyes and grew hopeful that they were finally getting through to him, but Ron and Hermione had chosen that moment to come in and had heard the end of Neville's sentence which Ron scoffed at._

 _"Protect, what a joke. You must have learned nothing then Nev because Harry couldn't even protect us from those Death Eaters. And for the love of Merlin mate, snap out of it already! Sirius is dead, we know. Grow up and get on with your life. It's not the first time someone you knew died."_

 _"Ron!" Hermione smacked his arm "Don't be insensitive!"_

 _But the damage was done, and Harry remained closed off the rest of the ride home; when the train pulled into King's Cross he got off before the others, grabbed his things, and went back to his Hell in the muggle world without waiting for anyone from the Order to go with him. The only one he'd wanted to see was Remus, but he wasn't there._

So here it was, the beginning of July.

He threw out letters from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and kept letters from the Weasley Twins, their older brothers Bill and Charlie, Neville, and Luna. Percy had sent one letter apologizing for his behavior and treatment of Harry during the previous year up to the incident at the Ministry, and Harry had responded his acceptance and appreciation of the apology, but no other letters had been exchanged since. He had received letters from Remus as well; the first had come the day after he left Hogwarts explaining that he was in the difficult process of getting Harry into his care, hopefully before his sixteenth birthday, and he wanted to use every possible moment he could to find an answer.

Harry accepted the explanation and said he would be patient if his reward was finally having some form of a genuine family. It was true that he thought the Weasleys could fill the roll when he spent the summer between the end if his first year and the beginning of his second year at the Burrow; it was nice to be cared for and fussed over for a change. But as more time went by he wondered if there was an ulterior motive; Molly Weasley started mentioning that past Christmas that Harry would soon reach the age when children of his familial lineage began considering potential brides but Sirius had "conveniently" come along to pull Harry away for a talk.

 _"That woman is trying to push you towards Ginny, I can tell. Listen Pup, while sixteen is the age to consider potential candidates for marriage you are free to make your choice for love rather than convenience. Your father did, and I did. So be they a bird or a bloke, make sure the love between you is pure."_

Pure love... Who would love him like that? Cho Chang never got over her feelings for Cedric, he knew the second they kissed in the Room of Requirement; that was a disaster. She actually tried to make Harry a replacement for the dead Hufflepuff, the bitch! And Ginny, she was a flat out try-hard since Second year she was so obvious.

Harry was just about ready to resign himself to the fact that he was not meant to keep love for as long as he'd like. Not with friends, not with family, not with a future spouse. He would just face death in this war, and he would accept it seeing as there was nothing else for him left.

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Harry could feel it; the feeling in his gut woke him from a dead sleep.

He got up from his sorry excuse of a bed carefully and made his way over the door as quietly as he could pressing his ear to the door to listen beyond the snores of his whale of a cousin and his behemoth of an uncle at the end of the hall. Not that it was actually possible; their snores could wake the dead.

"It must be this room... Why would they use all these locks?"

That voice! Harry knew that voice; it had the same arrogant drawl as the owner's son he went to school with.

Lucius Malfoy had found him! And likely brought other Death Eaters!

How?! Dumbledore swore up and down the blood wards set from his mother's sacrifice would keep him protected and hidden! Unless they found a member of the Order and threatened/tortured them for information, or Voldemort at some point looked far enough into his mind to find the answer.

 _"Alohomora."_

Harry backed away from the door as he heard the many locks on his door come undone; it was times like this he wished Vernon didn't lock up his wand with everything else in the cupboard that was once his bedroom for most of his life.

The door opened slowly and Harry had by now backed himself into the desk in front of the window across from it, and was slowly reaching for the lamp on the corner. It would be a pathetic defense against... Harry counted four Death Eaters, with wands.

 _"Stupify."_

The spell hit dead on and Harry fell forward unconscious.

* * *

In the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry odd gizmos began to whirl and blare with alarms waking Dumbledore from his sleep with a start. He rose from his bed as fast as he could grabbing his dressing gown and putting it down as he rushed to see what had caused his alarms to go off in the middle of the night. He made his way to the shelf of active trinkets and read signs only he could see that made his eyes lose their ever present twinkle as they widened quite comically at the results.

Harry Potter was forcefully removed from Privet Drive; the Death Eaters found him!

Dumbledore rushed to his fireplace waving a hand to light it. When the flames were big enough he grabbed some floo powder throwing it in as he called out for Spinner's End then sticking his head into the flames.

Somewhere at the back of the room behind his desk, where no one could see them but they could see all, a couple in a portrait smirked knowingly at each other.

* * *

Just as Severus expected the old fool had contacted him.

Not two minute ago he had just returned to his home at Spinner's End after going with Lucius and two younger Death Eaters to the home of his dearest friend's horrible sister to retrieve Harry Potter. Once they had the boy he appirated to his house knowing the alarms Dumbledore set would alert him, and the old man would contact him to inform him of the boy's disappearance.

To put on an act he had quickly changed into some pajamas and mussed his hair enough to give the appearance of having been asleep so that Dumbledore would think he woke his spy; he had just finished setting his appearance when a house elf told him he was being contacted via floo call. He went to the living room making sure to stomp to give the impression of a sleep heavy body and set an irritated scowl on his face.

"You better have a good reason for waking me at this hour Albus." He growled out in a perfectly false, gruff voice.

"I do Severus. Death Eaters found and kidnapped Harry." The older wizard said urgently.

Feigning surprise and dread as he laughed on the inside, Severus pressed him, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I need you to go to Voldemort and see if he has the boy. If he does try to get him back."

"Albus if he has Potter now the boy could be dead already."

"No. Harry is still alive, of that I am sure. I have a monitor synced to him to tell otherwise."

"If that is true then there is still the possibility that he has hidden Potter somewhere only he knows. I won't be able to get the location so easily."

"Severus I beg you. Try. For all our sakes. For Lily if for nothing else."

The potions master had to bite his tongue to hold back a growl of anger that Lily was being used against him as a guilt trigger, and have a short, "I will. Goodnight."

He closed the connection and took a few breaths to calm himself then smirked, "Barmy, old fool."

He went up to his room to actually get a good night's rest. He would need to go to Malfoy Manor later when it was light so he could check the werewolf's pregnancy and check on the boy he helped "kidnap".

* * *

It was morning when Harry came to; he guessed he had been fed a sleeping draught judging by the bad taste still lingering in his mouth. He looked at a nightstand with his blurry sight and managed to make out the shape of his glasses; he grabbed them and put them on finally getting a look at the room he was in. Strange since he expected to have been put in a cell, or even dead unless Voldemort wanted to kill him while looking him in the eye.

The bed he woke up in was a four poster made of dark mahogany wood with a queen mattress, the curtains that were drawn open to hang at the sides of the headboard were gray like storm clouds, the sheets were white Egyptian cotton, and the comforter was folded at his feet was a darker gray that was almost black. The carpet was about a shade lighter than the curtains, maybe a shade and a half; there was a wardrobe on the wall to his left with a vanity table, all dark mahogany, and on the wall to his right was a set of double doors that likely led to an en suite bathroom. On the wall the bed was set against there was a bay window complete was a lounge bench.

Harry looked down at himself and noticed he was dressed in forest green silk pajamas and he became beyond confused as he clearly recalled seeing Death Eaters in his room back on Privet Drive. They wouldn't treat him like a guest.

He got up and went over to the bay window to see if looking outside would give him some idea of where he was. What he saw was a vast, well mantained yard spotted with fruit trees, a pond... Or was that a pool? Closer to the house was a lush garden filled with exotic flowers and a fountain connected to a tranquil waterfall, and white specks were moving about in the open areas.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

A door opened behind him and he turned immediately to see Remus coming in.

"Moony?"

The man smiled tearing up a bit, "Hey cub... Do I get a hug?"

He held his arms open and Harry ran into them holding his psuedo uncle tight just as Remus did to him.

"Please don't let me be dreaming..." The teen begged.

"You aren't I promise." Remus assured petting his hair.

Harry pulled back enough to look at him, "Where are we Remy? Last I remember, Death Eaters found me at Privet Drive and had come into my room."

Remus sighed tiredly. He guided Harry back to the bed and they sat down.

"Harry, I need you to listen to me before you react. Hear me out on everything I have to say, and hopefully you'll understand. Promise?"

The teen nodded and Remus took a breath.

"We're at Malfoy Manor. After the night... After Sirius..." He swallowed thickly blinking back tears "After Sirius died... I went to Dumbledore to ask for his help to have responsibility of your guardianship transfered to me, as it was stated in Sirius' will that I be the one to care for you until you turn seventeen and take over your role as his heir. Dumbledore refused, claimed you were safer with those muggles. And he actually laughed when I told him what goes on in that house when you had to stay there! I became so enraged I went to the forest. My wolf was out for blood and my mind was on the verge of snapping, and it made me almost kill Snape; thankfully my sire, Fenrir Grayback came and stopped me. I was so emotional I told them both about your abuse. Then Grayback said he would allow me into his pack to give me protection and help to get you. He works for the Dark Lord though, that's why Death Eaters brought you here. I accepted joining Grayback's pack to protect you and my baby."

"Baby?" Harry gasped.

He was angered when Remus told him Dumbledore wouldn't let him become his guardian, even more so at hearing the old man actually laughed at his suffering; he glared at hearing that Snape and a Death Eater werewolf now knew of his abuse, but all that was shoved aside at hearing Remus mention a baby.

The werewolf took Harry's hand and rested it against belly that was already growing firm, "Two months, going on three. This is the last physical connection we have to Sirius... I know this wasn't the way you would have preferred to come under my care, but I didn't have any other choice... The laws against werewolves set by the Ministry, and Dumbledore actually willing to let you suffer... Please forgive me Harry... I saw no other way..."

Harry watched as tears fell from Remus' eyes. He saw then that Remus was just as broken on the inside as he was, but the difference was Remus had two reasons to keep going despite his own shattered heart. He had Harry to watch over in the stead of his friends and husband, and he had an unborn baby that needed him even more. Harry couldn't bring himself to be mad at the man with those reasons.

"Just answer me one thing, why here? Why do we have to be here at Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked.

Remus wiped his eyes, "It was a condition... I tried to make a compromise, but he wouldn't have it... Voldemort said if he lent help to bring you from your aunt and uncle to under my care, you had to be where he could keep an eye on you. He has settled here so this is where we stay. You don't have to go near him or anyone else, he allowed that much, but you have to stay on the grounds. It is another prison I admit, but at least you won't have to suffer under those muggles anymore..."

Harry sighed resting against Remus' shoulder, "I will agree with you, but I don't like it at all."

"Neither do I cub, but what choice do we have?" Remus said sadly as he hugged the teen.

Indeed, what choice did they have if they wanted to be together, but no one else would help?

* * *

 **Here you go guys. Now I'm going to bed.**

 **Just leave some good reviews by clicking the button down there.**


	3. The Manor

**Hermione: Netflix is a curse.**

 **Okay, first of all how dare you. Second,** **Supernatural** **is the shit.**

 **ALSO, I should say that Harry's "imprisonment" will likely be quick as it is upon the return to Hogwarts that the plot really starts to build.**

 **Chapter Warning:** OCC-ness, Draco being a dick, Narcissa being motherly, Remus going through hormones, Snape and Harry starting to make a truce, shockers

* * *

It had been an hour and a half since Harry woke up in the room in Malfoy Manor. Remus had been sure he ate a proper meal, which he had to admit was fantastic, and he'd taken a rather nice bath in a magic variation of a jacuzzi tub; it worked wonders to banish the soreness and stiffness in his body, but in washing away the dirt and grime it also revealed his healing wounds.

Wonderful.

There was a knock on the door and Harry tightened the robe he was wearing.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came a beautiful woman. She had pale skin like snow, soft blue eyes, and dual colored hair of black and blonde that fell past her shoulders; she wore a sea green dress that fell past her knees and flowed as she walked, the top was a boat neck collar and looked to be held closed by a lace ribbon (though there was definitely a zipper on the back), and half sleeved. Harry could tell this woman was Lady Malfoy; Draco had her eyes just he he had his own.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. How do you feel?" she gave a genuinely kind smile as she came in closing the door behind her.

"I'm fine, thank you Mrs. Malfoy." He answered politely.

Her eyes shined with amusement, "How did you guess who I am?"

Harry flushed lightly, "Your eyes. Your son got them from you."

She hummed and put a set of clothes that Harry just noticed she had brought with her on the bed, "Well that seems to be a bit of a trend, boys looking like their fathers and gaining the eyes of their mothers."

"Perhaps."

"And I'm sure you feel nervous being here." She looked at him with a mix of curiosity and concern.

He swallowed and nodded slowly, "I am... I hope it doesn't offend you."

"Actually I can't blame you. I don't know what it was like for you living with your muggle relatives, but I can guess that being under the same roof as _him_ would worry you, yes?"

"Yes..." He nodded.

She nodded again, "Well I will tell you now, while you are not currently under threat you will be watched carefully. Has Remus explained?"

"Yes, he has."

"Good. I'll step out to allow you to dress. I hope you don't mind wearing Draco's clothes temporarily; there's a resizing charm that will adjust them to your size once you put them on. Let me know when you are done please. I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you."

The woman nodded and left the room.

Harry went over to the clothes he's been left and looked them over; a pair of black pants and a colbalt button down. Not what he was used to at all, but he didn't have anything else at the moment. So he pulled on the provided pair of boxer that must have been new, the slacks then the shirt tucking the tail in once he'd closed the buttons not even noticing when everything resized to fit him. Once ready he went to the door and cracked it open finding the lady standing just outside.

She turned to him and laughed softly, "Well, let me see."

Harry blushed lightly and opened the door more to show himself watching her run her eyes over him critically; he tried not to shift uncomfortably.

But she must have noticed anyway because she said, "You're uncomfortable."

"I'm not used to clothes that are well fitting let alone this style..." He responded softly.

He stepped aside letting her back into the room and closed the door again already feeling eyes on him. He went over to the vanity and picked up a comb to start on his hair; he'd decided after third year to grow it out because he found that with length came weight, and with weight came manageability. Merlin knew he needed it with the hair he had.

"You mentioned wanting to speak with me about something?" he asked.

"Yes. Upon the death of my cousin Sirius, Gringotts sent me a letter explaining his will- why do you have that expression on your face?"

Harry had gone wide-eyed and jaw-dropped when he heard her say Sirius was her cousin, "You're related to my godfather?"

"Oh, yes I am... Was..." Her face became sad "We were...each other's favorite cousins to tell the truth. After he was disowned and went to live with your father, I was the only one to still speak to him, though in secret. I had not spoken to him at all after he escaped Azkaban until I was called to act as a witness for his secret wedding..."

"I'm sorry..." Harry said sympathetically.

"Thank you. Well the letter informed me that I had been left something in his will, but in order to know what it is you needed to be present for the reading as well because you are his named heir."

"Remus mentioned that. Does it upset you?" He asked hissing as the comb caught a stubborn knot.

"May I?" she held a hand out for the comb.

Harry handed it to him and sat at the vanity. The downside to long hair, tangles were still as bad.

"Sirius' choices were his own. He knew of his unborn child, but he didn't want to have them wait to inherit while everything was handled by another who would likely not turn over control. So it was a logical decision to name you, as you are his godson." She spoke as she combed his hair from the ends up.

"Kreacher definitely won't like serving me. I am a "filthy half-blood" after all." Harry said.

"Does blood matter? I've seen the abilities of your mother; Lily seemed to possess skills beyond her years." She smiled fondly.

"You knew her?" He asked meeting her eye in the mirror.

"Not outside of classes, but she was a delight." She set down the comb and picked us the brush to smooth out the strands.

"Mrs. Malfoy..."

"Narcissa, please Mr. Potter."

"If you will call me Harry?"

"Fair enough."

"Okay, Narcissa. Not that I don't appreciate the kindness you are showing me, but why are you doing it?" He asked.

"A fair question." She tied back his hair and showed her left forearm "I am not a Death Eater, I was not sent to give false security. I came by my own choice to assure you, you have a friend. Before your parents passed Sirius went on about you; you were someone he cherished. So I swear on my magic to help you watch over you for his sake."

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

Narcissa studied him a moment before she seemed to find something, "Harry, would you stand and face me please?"

He looked confused but did as he asked only to be shocked when she hugged him.

"You looked like you need this..."

A hug from a woman he just met... No, from a mother. She may have been Malfoy's mother but she was a mother nonetheless, so he welcomed and returned it. He felt warm and safe, comforted in a way different from previous experiences.

 _'Would a hug from my own mother feel like this...?'_

* * *

Severus was in his personal lab at Spinner's End.

About an hour ago he had left Lupin a few potions for Potter to help him heal and regain his strength. He couldn't help but think about what he'd seen the night before when he'd found Potter; multiple locks and a cat flap on the door, a cot for a bed with worn sheets, a desk under the window, and a wardrobe closet against the wall in close proximity of the bed. Potter's face and arms had fading bruises and some cuts, he looked thinner than usual, and when the boy looked at them the broken soul his body housed was plain to see. It wrenched at his heart because the boy was Lily's child, yes, but also because for an instant he swore he was looking into a mirror that revealed the pain of his own past.

"I know the signs so well, yet I ignored them... And for what reason? Hatred I should have let die... It was my fault I lost your friendship Lily... My fault we couldn't have tried to be together... My fault your son suffered the life of an orphan and never had the love he should have grown up feeling..." He laughed to himself dryly "I'm surprised you nor your husband aren't haunting me..."

"Begging pardon master..."

He looked up seeing his house elf, "What is it?"

The nervous creature wrung its hands together, "There be a call for you in the den, from Hogwarts Headmaster sir..."

 _'Perfect...'_ He mentally rolled his eyes.

Just what he needed, Dumbledore pressing for a status report about Potter's disappearance... No, actually that would prove to be entertaining, seeing the old fool wriggling with anxietly like a worm on a hook. So he stood and made his way to the den making sure to have his usual scowl in place before he had to face the barmy old man.

There the man was, well his head anyway, floating in the flames with a worried expression. Not that he was worried about Harry himself, Severus knew that now.

"No Albus, I haven't had any luck in finding Potter. My approaches must be done delicately if I don't want to be exposed as your spy." He said just as Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"Oh... Very well Severus. Thank you for trying."

"Yes... I must ask you do not contact me again. I will contact you. One never knows what ears may be listening after all."

"Very well Severus." And the man was gone in a flash of flames.

The fool; if only he knew. But for now there were other things to look into, other problematic issues to be addressed; he needed to learn exactly how long Potter had endured the abuse, and if anyone at Hogwarts knew about it. The last task could be left up to Lucius as he is a Governer of the school, but the first task would require work... Or perhaps not. He went back down to his lab and immediately went to a locked cabinet on the wall; with a wave of his hand he undid the lock and opened the door starting to scan the vials until he found one that was a mint green color. It was the only one he had but he was glad he had any at all.

Vial in hand he made to go back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

He was delighted.

Ecstatic.

No, he was was on a high at the shear pleasure he felt having his greatest enemy under the same roof!

The Dark Lord at first, when Fenrir came to him with one of his pack, was very skeptical about going after Potter. He wanted him dead after all. But then the younger werewolf spoke of how Dumbledore showed his true colors, and wanted the boy under his care more than anything.

Now Potter was here under his watch, Dumbledore's true intentions for him had leaked out, and Voldemort could now begin to plot the best methods to bring the boy to his side of the war while his mind was still vulnerable. He would listen better if his mind was vulnerable. And besides, the boy had great power that could be useful to him; having Harry Potter as an ally would be more beneficial than if he were dead after all.

There was a knock at the door and he bid them entry with a hand slowly going to his wand in preparation to hex whoever dared to disturb his celebrating of a small victory only to relax when a Death Eater wearing dragonhide robes and a mask depicting a Hungarian Horntail came in closing the door behind him.

"Only you, my dear. I didn't expect you until September." He smiled from under his hood.

"Well I thought my lord would would be pleased to learn that the entire sanctuary has been swayed to join you come time for battle." The newcomer said as he approached the Dark Lord rather casually.

Oh the good news just kept coming! Now he had a regime of dragon riders for his army.

"I knew you could sway them." He stood and vanished mask hiding his follower's face and pushed off his hood "I feel I gave you too simple a task though. You can gain a dragon's trust; persuading humans are too simple for you."

The Death Eater smirked as his cheek was caressed tenderly, "As your future consort I must be capable of these things. I am glad to have pleased you."

"Indeed you have, my dear Charlie." Voldemort leaned down so that he kissed the other softly "You have brought me more good news."

Blue eyes blinked with confusion, "More? What else has happened?"

"Harry Potter is here."

"Harry?!" Charlie instantly looked panicked "Marvolo you aren't going to hurt him are you?"

"Charlie calm yourself." He grasped the younger's shoulders "I won't hurt the boy, far from it. I plan to bring him to us."

"Convert him? How?"

Voldemort reached down to the small table by the chair he had been sitting in, and picked up a very old leather bound book, "This will help."

Charlie took the book and gingerly leafed through it; he had read it almost a year ago when Voldemort came to Romania to retrieve a Horcrux he'd hidden; he thought he was going to die when the Dark Lord saw him but he was spared then eventually had his heart won over some time after he'd had his eyes opened.

"Do you think it will work?"

"It made me rethink my methods, and you are here with me. Many Light supporters and neutral parties have sided with us; I believe it will turn the boy to us as well."

"Alright. But no matter what Marvolo, I beg you. Don't hurt him. He is a brother to me." The redhead looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You won't have to worry my love. I've heard something quite interesting about Potter that will make swaying him easier than we believed."

* * *

Harry had finally decided to venture out of...his room one could suppose it was, seeing as he would be staying in his new glorified prison until Merlin knew when if Voldemort had his way. He had to admit though, it was better than the Dursleys, and he didn't want to go to the Burrow if he was honest with himself. The only people he would be comfortable around now lived in Diagon Alley, or elsewhere in the world, and they shared his thoughts; Molly Weasley was overbearing, Ron was an ass, and Ginny... Well they're opinions of her varied, but the bottom line was she was cast in a negative light.

The Manor was definitely not what he'd expected from what he was seeing as he walked; he thought everything would be dark and dreary to match the Malfoy's roles as a Dark magic family, but it was not so. The floor was polished stone covered with a burgundy rug embroidered with gold patterns, from the floor to chest high up the wall was cherry wood woodscotting with the rest done with cream wallpaper that wasn't hidden by paintings and portraits that watched him with varied expressions ranging from genuine curiosity to "better than thou". Harry ignored them; he was used to being looked down upon by the "high and mighty", so what was a few portraits of a stuck up pureblood family to add to the insult? Probably wouldn't be as bad as the _ever so noble pureblood_ Lady Walburga Black. The bitch... Sirius surviving her at all was a miracle in itself.

He came to a set of French doors that led to a small balcony with an attached staircase that led down into the garden he'd just seen from his window earlier; feeling curious about it he opened a door and stepped out. Instantly his senses were pleasantly assaulted by a mix of multiple floral fragrances; he could recognize roses, poppies, tulips, sweet peas, violets, lilies, irises, dahlias... Having to tend to his aunt's garden had taught him what scents belonged to which flowers.

He turned to the stairs and descended into the garden; he noticed clean fissures filled with flowing water weaving through the many flowerbeds with small bridges going over them and he had figured they were a tasteful irrigation system to keep the plants watered as needed. Every other section had a fountain, waterfall, or koi pond feature that had water lilies and/or lotuses with ivy growing around them to hide where stone met earth. He had seen sunflowers, pansies, daisies, buttercups, birds of paradise, hibiscus, crocuses, snap dragons, blackeyed susans, roses in red, yellow, pink, peach, mauve, orange, black, and blue, chrysanthemums, morning glories that looked freshly trimmed, camellias, zinnias, snow drops, orchids, and two trees with flowers, one he recognized as a wisteria and the other full of pink.

"You look enthralled."

The new voice made him jump and he turned to see Lucius Malfoy sitting on a bench by one of the waterfall feature surrounded by white calla lilies with Hedwig perched next to him on the back rest enjoying her chest being stroked by the Malfoy lord.

He swallowed, "H-hello Mr. Malfoy..."

"Relax boy, you aren't going to be hurt. I'd have helped rescue you for nothing." Lucius said casually.

"Rescues me? You?" Harry gave a skeptical look.

"Well I suppose you believe it to be kidnapping, and at first I saw it that way as well myself. But then I saw that disturbingly perfect house and the door to what I cannot believe was called a room, and relabled the mission a rescue. I don't see how even a muggle could stand such a place."

Harry ducked his head to hide his smile at seeing the proud lord cringing.

"Yes well, you'd be surprised that they can." He looked at the man "It seems I owe you thanks for bringing me to Remus then Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius chuckled, "I'm sure the idea sickens you."

The brunet gave a low sigh and sat on the bench by the man looking defeated to the older wizard.

"Honestly, I don't care... I've had my world turned upside down and smashed. I don't think it can get any worse for me, even if the Dark Lord came up to me right now and killed me..."

Lucius had to blink in shock. He met this boy for the first time three years ago nearly, and he had seen how proud and strong he could be; he wouldn't say aloud but just by speaking his lord's name had earned the then twelve-year-old his respect, and it had grown when the boy tricked him into freeing his House Elf Dobby. It was very Slytherin. But that was gone from the boy before him now... Just like his dear friend Severus from their school days... What had the boy been through?

He cleared his throat deciding to change the subject, "You looked quite enthralled with the garden. What do you think?"

Harry's mood instantly picked up a bit, "I am amazed by it. You seem to have every flower in existence."

Strange. Harry was willingly having a civil conversation with a Death Eater. Was it because he felt alone and hallow for the most part, or because it was all a plot to lure him into a false sense of security so that his mind could later be completely shattered?

"Almost. My wife Narcissa loves flowers; the floral scents relax her. Our marriage was arranged; since we would spend our lives together I thought I could at least have her as a friend if I could not love her, so I had this garden made for her. It helped me unknowingly win her heart. She adds on to it whenever she wishes making it a perfect Eden. Draco comes out and does his homework under the sakura tree that was imported from Japan." He pointed to the tree of pink.

Harry stared at the man as he talked realizing he was seeing and hearing the side of Lucius Malfoy only ever seen outside of the public eye. A loving father and devoted husband masked by a cruel, cold man who sneered at people as if they weren't worthy to even be the dirt under his shoes. It made him wonder if this was common in all pureblood noble families, or even if just some, were the same way; putting on acts and masks to show to the public eyes because of reputations built over the years. It made him curious as well about what Draco Malfoy was truely like.

Lucius took out a silver pocket watch from his slacks and checked the time, "Apologies Mr. Potter, but I'm due at the Ministry in a few minutes. It has, surprisingly, been a pleasure to have your company."

"I think we're in agreement." Harry nodded as the man stood up and left with a nod of his own.

He turned to Hedwig and stroked her feathers, "I dunno if I'm losing my mind or if hell froze over, but I had a civil conversation with _Lucius Malfoy_... I shouldn't feel at ease here Hedwig, but I almost do. And Voldemort is somewhere in the Manor plotting Merlin knows what; I have no idea what to do if I run into him. The best way to make sure I don't is staying in my room, but I was forced to do that enough with the Dursleys... I wish I knew what to do Hedwig..."

The owl hooted softly and nuzzled her head against his cheek to comfort him as best she could.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the lounge with Narcissa absently rubbing his still flat belly. Ever since he came to the manor and she learned of his pregnancy, she had shared her knowledge of pregnancy itself, childbirth, postpartum depression, and child rearing with everything in between. She had ordered him books about how male pregnancy differed from female, and in the case of werewolves; his cousin-in-law had been very helpful in this.

He had teared up just thinking about it.

"Are you alright Remus?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh Merlin, you're so kind!" He broke down sobbing.

She shook her head with an amused expression.

Hormones again.

"You know I spoke to Harry a while ago. He is a very pleasant boy." She said to change the subject.

"Oh isn't he just?" Remus' mood made a one-eighty and he wiped at his face "Sorry, hormones again. But yes, he is. Had Siri not been an idiot and gone after Pettigrew the night Lily and James died, he would have been given custody of Harry and would have raised him with the love he was denied."

"I believe it. Sirius was a reckless being, but he loved hard."

"He loved hard alright..." Remus blushed making Narcissa giggle as she caught the innuendo.

The fireplace blazed to life and Severus stepped out of the flames spelling away any remaining ash from his being then looked up to see Narcissa and Remus.

"Cissy, Lupin." He nodded.

"Hello Severus. I didn't think we would see you until tomorrow." Narcissa smiled.

"I have something for Mr. Potter." Severus pulled the vial he brought from home out of his pocket and held it out to Remus "Have him drink this on a full stomach, wait an hour, and then have him prick his finger and press the blood to a piece of parchment, just a drop, and send me the results by owl."

"What will it do?" the werewolf asked taking the vial.

"Assess the abuse he's had to endure from the day he was left on Petunia's doorstep. Once I see the results I'll know what potions he'll need and have him fully healed up by the time he goes back to Hogwarts." The potions master explained.

"I'll have him drink it once he's had lunch later. Thank you." Remus nodded.

They turned upon hearing someone enter the lounge to see Lucius pulling on his gloves with his cane tucked under one arm.

"Off to do business darling?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes dear. Sorry Severus, I know you only just arrived." He said looking at his friend.

"Don't worry yourself. I only came to drop something off for Potter."

"Ah, I see. He's out in the garden if you're looking for him." He bent down to kiss his wife's cheek then headed for the floo "I'll be back early tonight."

And in a flash he was gone.

Remus stood up with the intention to seek out Harry, "Thank you again Severus. If you will exscuse me Narcissa."

"Of course." She nodded then turned back to Severus when he was gone.

The dark man narrowed his eyes at her amused expression, "What is it Narcissa?"

"I was just remembering how last we spoke, you refered to Mr. Potter as an "insufferable brat who took completely after his father"."

He glared mildly, "That was before."

"Indeed. Now that all that has changed, what do you plan to do?"

The question made Severus blink; he had never thought about all of that.

"I don't really know..."

"Well we can't have that, not when you could possibly help him heal. Why not start with an apology and an explanation? From there you can tell him what you knew of Lily." She suggested.

"You think it will work?"

"It's worth trying." She nodded.

* * *

Harry had been out in the garden for an hour now enjoying being surrounded by the the many plants for pleasure rather than tending to them; Hedwig had flown up to the wisteria tree to sleep for the day and Remus had found him a while ago to tell him about the potion Snape had left for him when morning sickness struck and the werewolf was forced back inside. He had been walking around admiring the many flowers when he had come across a House Elf who called herself Lolly tending to some lilies; she was a nervous wreck upon seeing him but immediately went on a frenzy when Harry asked her to tell her about the lilies. She really loved working in the gardens.

He was currently absorbed in his admiration for what Lolly had told him were Japanese spider lilies, a plant of multiple red blooms on one stem. They were beautiful despite Lolly's explanation of them being used for funerals; Harry could honestly say they were his favorite.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"

Oh just what he needed, Malfoy taking away his peace.

He stood straight and faced the blond with a blank expression, "Malfoy. I was brought here last night, and as much as I wish to be elsewhere I cannot."

"Oh perfect." The Slytherin shifted the bag on his shoulder "First Lupin, now you. Plan on telling Dumbledore and the rest of you little Gryffin-dorks about everything going on here?"

"Look I don't want to fight and argue Malfoy, I don't have the heart for it right now. I'll just go back inside." Harry started to head back up the path he'd taken when the back of his shirt was grabbed.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?!" Malfoy glared at him.

"Your mother leant them to me for the time being. Now please let me go." Harry tried to stay calm.

"Trying to run my house now Potter?! It's time you knew you don't get everything you want just because you say so!" Malfoy tugged at the fabric hard and it ripped wide open.

Harry's back was now exposed, his scars and wounds on clear display for the older teen to see. Malfoy dropped his hand as he stared at all the lashes, new and old, that marred the skin of his rival; he was frozen in shock.

The brunet pulled up the hanging cloth to cover his back as best he could and bolted as fast as he could back to the stairway he had come from. He took the steps two at a time until he reached the balcony then burst through the door sprinting down the hall to his room until he was inside with the door locked. He slid to the floor trying not to cry out of fear and pain now that Malfoy knew.

* * *

 **Because Japan and its culture is awesome.**


	4. The Journal of Godric Gryffindor

**I had a hard time deciding which to update. I chose this one because we reached a milestone that had to be built on.**

 **Draco: And your other reason for taking so long?**

 **Fanfics. Finding good Drarrys with Sub!Harry is hard! But the chapter is longer than the last, so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **Chapter Warning:** Draco gets a wake-up call; Harry learns eye-opening secrets and begins treading the Dark path; Dumbledore is ripping out his beard; early signs of Mama!Remus

"Whispering.../?"

 _Journal entries_

* * *

Draco was storming down the halls of his manor home as if on a warpath; present Death Eaters and cleaning house elves scrambled to get out of his way due to the hard look on his face and the electricity in the air surrounding him from his magic. He had questions flying through his head as if they were Snitches avoiding Seekers and the only one who he could turn to for answers was his godfather Severus; if Potter was brought here it was at the request of that werewolf who rejoined Greyback's pack for the protection of his baby. Since Greyback was made an official Death Eater such permission had to be asked of the Dark Lord which meant that Severus would be ordered to care for any injuries Potter had. Draco just saw him before heading to the garden so he should (better) still be in the manor.

And he was. In the company of Lupin and his mother.

"Uncle Sev."

"Hello Draco."

"I just saw Potter. And I saw the scars on his back."

The adults froze.

Remus recovered first and stood up snarling at the male blond, "What did you do to my cub?!"

Draco forgot his Malfoy upbringing and took a few steps back in fear. It was wise actually considering the werewolf's eyes turned gold and he looked like a feral animal housed in human skin.

"Lupin calm yourself. That behavior isn't good for a developing child; go tend to Potter." Severus said calmly.

The lighter brunet calmed and nodded. He passed Draco sending him a warning glare then hurried up to Harry's room.

"Draco, come sit." Narcissa patted the seat next to her on the couch "There's something you should know about Mr. Potter."

Severus gave her a sharp look trying to convey to her silently that it was not their place to discuss the matter randomly, but she returned the look in kind, if not sharper, to make a point that he had to hear it now or not at all. He gave in quickly, albeit reluctantly, and took the chair adjacent as his godson took the offered place by his mother.

"What I am about to tell you about Potter is that last thing you would expect about him. I know because I'm still in shock about it, and I only heard it days ago... The relatives he was left with the night the Dark Lord killed his parents do not worship and spoil him as we had heard over the years..." Severus clenched his fist as the memory of seeing the boy's true home life flashed through his mind.

Draco noticed this and knew the man was serious. As far back as he could remember in all the time he'd spent with his godfather growing up he'd know of very little being able to rouse Severus' anger enough to make him reign it in with physical gestures. The only triggers were Dumbledore, stupid questions with obvious answers, Potter and his friends, Umbridge as of the past school year holding the record, and his past.

Severus' past... The scars he saw when he ripped the shirt Potter was wearing...

It clicked.

"Potter was abused...?" He asked quietly as the shock of reality sank in.

"Yes..." His godfather nodded solemnly.

"But... But he's Dumbledore's "golden boy"! The barmy old fool wouldn't leave him in such a place with people like that!" Draco insisted though he was likely trying to convince himself.

"Dumbledore doesn't care Draco." Narcissa said softly gaining her son's attention "It's the perfect method to create the perfect weapon for war. Deprive a child of all love then bring them to you and shower them with the affection they crave. Soon you mold them into a person who completely relies on you, clings to you, is eager to please you, and with one simple word they will agree to throw themselves head first into death without question as you need them to. They will do anything if it means you won't send them back to their original life of hell..."

Draco's fair complexion became a sickly pallor at his mother's description; his aunt Bella was half mad and despicably sadistic and cruel, but even she wouldn't subject an innocent child to such a fate.

"Now that you know, I trust you will do the right thing Draco. Potter will be here until you start school again, or the Dark Lord relocates, so in that time you will have to be civil at the very least." Severus said.

"I understand..." Draco responded with a subdued tone.

* * *

Remus was sitting with Harry letting his godson cry into his shoulder.

He had asked a house elf for another shirt while the other was mended or thrown away, he didn't know.

"I just can't seem to catch a break Remy... I feel like I'm at my wit's end..."

"Oh there, there cub. You've undergone worse on your own. You are so strong Harry, stronger than anyone..." Remus kissed the top of his head "But even you need moments to be vulnerable and someone to be strong for you. I'm here, so we can be strong and vulnerable together now."

Harry clung to him letting himself sob out all his pain for now, until he fell asleep.

Remus carefully maneuvered the boy to lay comfortably on the bed then quietly made his way to the door with a dispaired sigh. He knew of Harry and the young Malfoy's history and knew that the blond having knowledge of Harry's abuse was a disaster waiting to happen, more than likely at Hogwarts in front of everyone. Laws be damned, he would tear Malfoy's throat out if he caused Harry anymore pain!

As soon as he opened the door he jumped having not expected to see Charlie on the other side just about to knock.

"Merlin's beard Charlie...! Are you trying to make me have a miscarriage...?!" he hissed.

"Sorry Remus, I didn't know you were in there..." the redhead apologized softly.

Remus had met Charlie when Greyback brought him to Malfoy Manor the day they met in the forest; Voldemort had been speaking to him about forming a dragon rider regime for the war putting him in charge of gathering willing recruits, and leading it. He had been shocked that a Weasley son was a Death Eater, but Charlie had said something when confronted on the matter.

 _"You'll understand better once you know what we know."_

Remus did know now, and he understood perfectly. Agreed even but was debating if he would fight or remain neutral, and then there was Harry...

"Was there something you needed...?" he asked the dragon handler.

Charlie nodded and held up an old journal, a journal Remus recognized.

"The Dark Lord wants him to read it before they meet..."

So he wanted to try to convert Harry too...

"He's asleep.."

"Could I just leave it for him then...?"

Remus nodded and stepped aside letting Charlie in. He watched as the redhead went towards Harry's bed and set the journal on the nightstand putting the brunet's glasses on top.

He then turned to Harry and gently tussled his hair, "You'll be alright little brother..."

* * *

Molly Weasley was in her kitchen making lunch for the current house occupants.

Ron was upstairs doing his homework, Ginny was doing hers at the table, Arthur was in his shed doing Merlin knew what, and Bill was soon to arrive with his girlfriend of almost a year, Fleur Delacour. The twins were in Diangon Alley running their shop and couldn't make it because they had so much business everyday since they officially opened it after leaving Hogwarts prematurely; she had thought it would fail but she was proud of them all the same. Charlie was still in Romania and Percy still wouldn't speak to them, Hermione and Harry weren't due to arrive until the end of the month for Harry's birthday.

She wished Harry could at least come sooner. She wanted him to bond with Ginny more and hopefully fall in love with her so that when he turned sixteen he would go by the tradition of Wizard aristocracy and put a promise ring on her daughter's finger, and then when Ginny turned sixteen it would become an official engagement. But Dumbledore said he had to stay with his muggle relatives for the sake of the blood wards, especially since now the Death Eaters were staying quiet as if waiting for the right moment to strike. The calm was too calm...

When the door was opened Molly was brought out of her thoughts and turned thinking Arthur was coming in but was pleasantly surprised to see Bill and Fleur come in.

"Bill, Fleur. I'm glad you made it safely." She went over and hugged them.

"We're alright Mum. What about everyone else?" Bill said going over to hug Ginny after he was released from his mother's embrace.

"Fine, fine. Sit now; lunch will be ready shortly." She directed them to the table "Ron! Your brother is here!"

The sound of hurried steps from above echoed all around and soon Ron appeared looking flushed from running down the stairs, "Hey Bill!"

"Ron. How ya been?" The oldest Weasley son hugged him patting his back.

"Suffering from my homework. I wanna have it done before Hermione gets here so she doesn't lecture me again."

Ginny giggled, "You'll still get a lecture. She'll review your homework and make you redo it if she finds any mistakes."

"Shut up Ginny." Ron scowled.

"It's true! You and Harry have that habit!"

"Speaking of Harry, have you heard from him yet?" Bill asked.

Ginny's face fell, "No. He hasn't responded to any of my letters."

Fleur tilted her head down pretending to cough so as to hide rolling her eyes. The girl's face may have look downtrodden but her eyes held a frustrated anger in them; she could only imagine her face if she revealed Harry had responded to every letter Bill sent him.

"Are you alright Fleur?" Ron asked upon hearing her cough.

She waved him off, "Just a dry throat is all."

Bill squeezed her shoulder and went get a glass of water for her.

Molly, however, didn't believe her. She didn't like Fleur, and she didn't like Veela; in her eyes Veela were vain creatures who only acted on lust when it came to relationships and didn't understand real love from the heart. To her Bill deserved a more descent and respectable girl than Fleur, which was why she had secretly invited her fellow Order member Tonks; at least she'd have a decent daughter-in-law rather than one who, in her opinion, acted as if the world wasn't worthy of kissing the ground she walked on. Yes she had the future she wanted for at least three of her children imagined perfectly; Bill would fall for Tonks at first sight and get rid of Fleur, Ron would marry Hermione and help fast track her to being Minister of Magic, and Ginny would become Lady Ginerva Potter. With those events the Weasley name would be raised; no longer would be known as "muggle loving blood traitors", no more buying secondhand clothes or possessions, they would retake their proper place as one of the Sacred Twenty-eight.

The floo came to life startling Molly out of her daydream and she looked to see Dumbledore's head in the flames looking disheveled and worried.

"Albus what is it? Has there finally been an attack?" She asked worried.

"Worse Molly... Harry went missing last night." The Hogwarts Headmaster said.

"What?!"

"No!"

"Was it the Death Eaters?!"

"Did those muggles do something to him?!"

"Are you looking for him?!"

"What should we do?!"

"Everyone quiet!" Bill finally snapped as his mother and younger siblings kept firing question after question

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Thank you Bill. As for the situation, I don't know if it was his relatives or the Death Eaters, but he is being searched for. I will keep you up to date on all information we come across, but for now you all must be patient. He will be found soon."

Molly bit her lip but nodded, "Alright Albus. But I don't like it."

"None of us do my dear, but we have no choice."

With that Dumbledore's head disappeared from the floo leaving three of the five occupants of the kitchen to wonder what happened to Harry.

* * *

When Harry finally woke up it was darker than when he had gone outside. The sun was still out but it was significantly lower now judging by the blurry shadows; he sat up and reached over to get his glasses noticing the clock sitting next to the lamp read 7:15*, and judging by the sudden pop followed by the delicious smell of food it was dinner time.

He noticed the book his glasses had been sitting on top of and picked it up gingerly. It was obviously old, practically ancient, the cover was red leather and the pages were yellowed with time; he was surprised to see upon opening it that it had belonged to Godric Gryffindor, and he was curious as to why it was left for him. He decided to read it as he ate as his hunger was as demanding as his curiosity.

"Lolly!" he called out.

The only house elf he'd met in the manor so far appeared with a _pop!_ and bowed, "What can Lolly do for Mister Harry Potter? She be glad to sever."

"Could you bring, or transfigure something into a book stand for me? I'd like to read this while I eat." Harry said holding up the book.

Lolly nodded and snapped her fingers conjuring a simple book stand covered with leather Harry supposed so that the metal or wood underneath wouldn't damage any book covers.

He gave his thanks and set the book up opening to the first page to read as he tucked in to his meal; London broil steak with a baked potato topped with cheese and sour cream, mixed veggies, and a dinner roll with a glass of pumpkin juice. Spending summer in Malfoy Manor with the Voldemort under the same roof wasn't his idea of fun, but at least he was away from the Dursleys and actually ate decent meals without needing to work for them. That being said, he started on the book that was actually a journal.

 _6th November_

 _I never knew true shame until now. I spit on my family's name this night for what has happened to me, and all because of the foul human being I called my uncle. Not a fortnight ago I was a respected wizard noble in society, and commended for the talent I posses as a duelist in both magic and blades, and now I have officially become a common whore in the brothel I was sold to by the bastard I share blood with through my father! No wonder my grandfather chose my father to head the Gryffindor family, he had more respect for honor in tradition and solidarity than his older brother. And the scum had the gall to seek a form of revenge!_

 _My parents slain... My home burned by fiendfyre... I do not know how I survived but as soon as he found out I was sold to the brothel I am now forced to call a residence. At first I only needed to dress scandalously and wait on the patrons, but tonight... Tonight I was rented..._

 _The patron was a pig! Forcing himself into my mouth and my body, no regard for my pleas and cries for him to stop, not a care for my pain... When he sated himself at my expense I scrubbed myself raw and used potions to rid my stomach of everything, yet I still feel dirty..._

 _Yet something is telling me to hold on, that I will find my salvation and gain a greater honor than the house of Gryffindor ever knew. But why? I see no light at the end of the bleak tunnel my life has turned into._

 _What salvation could I possibly be delivered?_

Harry leant back in his chair in shock.

He had stopped eating when he saw the word "whore" and had to reread the entry three times to confirm his eyes weren't tricking him; Godric Gryffindor, a founder of Hogwarts and namesake of his house, was betrayed and sold to be a male courtesan against his will... Harry felt as if he could relate in a way. Their families were stolen, their lives were directed by another's hand rather than their decisions, and they felt as if they had nothing to look forward to yet they felt they still needed to wait.

But for what?

 _21st January_

 _I have been surprised this night, and it confuses me greatly._

 _I had expected to be used as always as I joined the others at the display, when I saw two men of house Slytherin come in; one I knew to be the family patriarch, and they other was introduced as his son._

 _The lord heir, Salazar Slytherin... Never had I laid my eyes on anyone so stunning. His skin is beautifully pale like snow, his hair is so light in color I thought it was silver, and his eyes are a hypnotic gray._

 _I wondered though, why would two men of a noble family come to a brothel? Surely their needs could be fulfilled in their own home, unless they wished not to reveal their Dark Magic practices. Yes I remember the Slytherin family is more adept to Dark Magic while my family was to Light, but I don't care for I may have found my salvation. He chose me to service him, and for the first time since I have been forced here I was willing, quite enthusiastically; I gave him pleasure and he returned it in kind and asked to see me again._

 _If he can free me, I will give myself to him as he wishes._

"What the bloody hell?!" Harry exclaimed "Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin?! That can't be!"

The history books all said they were friends who had a falling out because if the students they thought should attend Hogwarts. But then again, not just anyone could randomly find an intact journal that belonged to the Hogwarts founder, and to fake one would be pointless as authenticity was handled at Gringotts; to fool a goblin was a very stupid thing after all.

So if what the journal was saying was true, did that mean someone faked the history books? And if so, why?

 _13th May_

 _Salazar had completely won me over long ago, and I him. In the time he came to see me at the brothel we did more than just sleep together; we talked, actually got to know each other, danced, and he taught me spells I have yet to learn and did not know existed. They were spells of darker magic; casting them made me feel strong, like before I was sold to be a whore against my will; I have been seduced by the Dark Magic Salazar has taught me, and by him as well._

 _I love him..._

 _I love him!_

 _But I do not know if he loves me..._

 _It's no use pining though. I may be his favorite, but a man like him will never love someone... Something like me... I am a whore, my body has been used multiple times by multiple men for their pleasure. I do not even believe I am considered a person anymore..._

 _The life I was born into no longer exists for me, and I will never be part of it again._

""Never be part of it again"... I know exactly what that feels like. I don't even feel part of it at the Weasley home, and they've given me more love than I can remember being given..."

Harry had to wonder as he mused, why was this journal left for him? Who left it for him? What did they want him to learn? It couldn't be just about the relationship between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor that he was certain about. So then what?

 _1st June_

 _Salazar proposed to me! He asked for my hand and set me free! I can't stop smiling!_

 _No longer will I have to give myself to other men, I only need to give myself to the man who will be my husband, and to think his father is taken with me too; I feared he would not approve. But I am free, I am to be Lord Consort of Slytherin, I can bring new glory to the Gryffindor name, and I am happy. That is all that matters._

So he was able to find happiness again. Gryffindor escaped Hell and was given love; Harry felt jealous. Why couldn't he have the same chance? Why did he have to face ten years and five summers of neglect and abuse only to be under constant threat of death by the hand of a mad man? It wasn't fair... And being that he was in the home of the Malfoy's didn't help any. He just couldn't seem to get a break.

Sighing Harry decided to keep reading as he finished his meal. At one point Remus had come back with a potion telling him to drink it after eating then to call for Professor Snape after an hour had passed. Harry had already read about how Gryffindor met Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff and was now reading of their talk to create a school in Ravenclaw's native Scotland; he was anxious to learn the truth behind the fallout of the founders.

 _29th October_

 _Hogwarts has now been open a month and everything is going well for the most part; the traditions of the magic world are different from what the muggleborns know and it upsets them. Rowena, Helga, and I try to ease and help them understand while Sal chooses to stay out of the way; I do not blame him for it at all because it angers him that he must justify our culture to one who is more or less a part of it. But I feel I am close to giving up hope that the muggleborns will accept our ways, especially after today's experience..._

 _Salazar and I were out for an evening stroll by the lake and he kissed me; we were not aware that one of the students had been out as well until he started screaming at us, calling us foul names and cursing us... I actually felt ashamed before my husband comforted me._

 _Though I am beginning to question if Salazar was right about who we should allow to learn in our school. I don't want another witch or wizard to feel ashamed of themselves just because of a few words from a muggleborn, and yet if we leave them uneducated and unknowing, they could die in the "Witch Hunts" the muggles have. I don't know what we should do..._

It seemed to be surprise after surprise for Harry.

Oh he could understand the reaction of muggleborns to the ways of the wizarding world as he had been in their shoes before, but to know that Gryffindor questioned a decision he insisted on upon Hogwarts' founding was overwhelming to absorb. Did Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff feel the same at one point too? The way it was spoken of in the journal was a catch twenty-two, leave muggleborns to fend for themselves and they faced death, bring them into the magic world and face ridicule; so how did things get to where they are now?

He read on finding that the journal had been charmed with extra pages to be filled until the last entry written, and he learned what had changed at the time. A system had been set up for muggleborns and muggle-raised half-bloods as they came to be, to teach them about the Wizarding World before they entered Hogwarts, but it only was fully established after a terrible incident in which a muggleborn student hexed Gryffindor... While he was pregnant.

 _10th April_

 _My son was born today, too soon though. He was not to come until June; Salazar is brewing potions to help him grow strong and healthy, and help final developments that are vital._

 _We named him after my ancestor who was the first to make my family name great, Blàr* Gryffindor,_ _because though he was seen as weak he proved himself to be of the strongest of men. I know our son will do the same. Sadly I cannot give Salazar anymore children as we dreamed because Helga found that the spell used against me had done irreparable damage that will be too much of a risk to both a child and myself. Salazar insists Blàr will be enough, but I could see he was as heartbroken as I was._

 _I really do not say this to him enough, but I love him. And I love Blàr._

 _I am happy._

"Harry."

Startled the teen looked up to see Remus at the door.

"It's been just over an hour."

"Has it? I was so caught up in the journal..." Harry gingerly picked up the book and closed it "Is Professor Snape waiting still?"

Remus nodded, "He asked me to bring you to him... Voldemort is asking to speak with you..."

Harry felt his blood go cold.

* * *

"Now remember Marvolo, you must be patient with him. One wrong word and you could lose him." Charlie said.

"Who are you, my mother?" the Dark Lord scowled mildly.

"Try the man who can make you sleep on the couch." The redhead scowled back putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes dear." The older man looked at his lap in relent.

Lucius and Severus cleared their throats to hide their amusement; ever since those two got together they've acted like the married couple they have yet to become! Voldemort had learned rather quickly that the Weasley (and perhaps Prewitt) temper was something he didn't want to be on the receiving end of as it proved to likely be worse than a Cruciatus curse, especially if he was finally "active" after thirteen years.

But the two knew better than to laugh at their master's plight, Lucius especially as he knew Narcissa to be just as bad, or worse.

After all, the Weasleys had Black blood in their veins too somewhere down the line.

The door opened and Charlie pulled his hood up to hide his face as Harry entered with Remus. Lucius and Severus went to stand off to the side so Harry wouldn't feel so threatened as he hesitantly got closer to the man of nightmares.

He wasn't sure what to expect of the madman; his scar was definitely hurting though he tried to ignore it. As he looked around the softly lit room he expected to see a horde of Death Eaters watching him and waiting to throw hexes at him yet he only saw three others besides himself, Remus, and Voldemort; he recognized Lucius and Professor Snape, but the hooded person standing by the Dark Lord was a mystery. He just hoped it wasn't Bellatrix Leatrange.

"Harry Potter, a pleasure to see you." Voldemort said evenly.

"The pleasure is all yours I'm sure." Harry glared "If you don't mind I'd like to know what you want with me."

The Dark Lord clenched a fist but kept his ire in check; he knew it wouldn't be easy and that Potter's stubbornness would be a factor to expect so he had no reason to get worked up.

"Of course, but first I understand Severus had you drink a potion over an hour ago. So let him complete his business then we shall talk."

Harry looked to the potions master who came over to him holding a knife and a parchment.

"I'll just need to prick your finger then you'll press the blood onto this." He instructed.

The teen did as asked without even a wince and the prick was healed immediately after by Remus. He then looked back to his life long enemy.

"Now then, have you finished reading the journal left for you Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"Not yet. I just finished the entry about Blàr when Remus told me you wanted to speak to me. Care to explain?" Harry relaxed his stance and crossed his arms but kept his guard up.

After all, he was taught constant vigilance by Barty Crouch Jr under the guise of Mad Eye Moody.

"Very well Potter." Voldemort relented "You see, the journal goes on to speak of some of the greatest witches and wizards to attend Hogwarts under the founder's guidance, Merlin was one of them. Sorted into Slytherin and is revered to this day as a Wizard of Light, one of the most powerful in history and yet he was half muggle, half Incubus*. The power he possessed though impressed Salazar Slytherin, and he took Merlin under his wing."

Harry had to blink in surprise; Merlin was a half-blood? And none of it wasn't even a wizard's blood, but by a muggle and a demon, and Salazar Slytherin taught him; the man who had supposedly wanted only pureblood witches and wizards to attend Hogwarts...

"So where are you hoping to get with me by telling me all this?" he asked cautiously.

The Dark Lord had to chuckle, "You are clever Potter, that was a very Slytherin-like inquiry. My goal by telling you this is I hope to gain your aid in helping to restore our world as it once was. Not with only pureblood magic folk, but rather restoring our traditions that were tossed away just to please the muggleborn and muggle-raised. To bring back and improve the methods the founders used with the Ministry in their time, so that what happened to you and I cannot be repeated."

Harry's already growing interest rose more at the hint of his life before Hogwarts, "How so?"

"You and I were left in the care of muggles who practically tortured us for being wizards; from what I heard it was worse for you because it was your own blood. I plan to make it so from their birth magical children in the Muggle World will be brought to and raised among their own kind, others of magic, and to learn our culture as it is as much theirs as the next pureblood born of our world."

The teen nodded in agreement; he'd definitely support that. But...

"Tell me. The journal said such a system was in place before, so why isn't it now?"

"Because of a past Minister who was a muggleborn. He thought it was wrong for children to be stolen from their parents before they knew them, so he disbanded it. Lucius looked into it all at my request and found that because of its loss thirty-four muggleborn and raised magical children died as soon as they showed signs of magic, within a month." Voldemort explained with a grave expression.

"No...!" Harry gasped horrified.

He knew first hand muggles could be terrible to children in any way, because it was the world he spent ten years of his life in, but it still shook him to the core to hear just how many children had died in so little time.

"Unfortunately it is true. What I would like for you to think about is joining me so that we can restore our world and protect all of those blessed by magic, and keep muggles away from it, from us. The people are more likely to listen to you because you know. You can help make this happen, if you choose to help."

Harry nodded in understanding, "I will think about it, that much I can promise. But I still don't trust you and your lot."

"Nor I you, so we are even." Voldemort responded easily.

"Then we have an understanding. If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my room." Harry said.

He was given a nod. Once sure he was gone Voldemort turned to Severus.

"What does it say?" he asked referring to the parchment the potions master held.

"Worse than I had been told my lord..." Severus came over and handed him the parchment.

Charlie read over his lover's shoulder and felt himself getting sick at everything he saw. The results listed weak immunity and stunted growth due to malnourishment, broken bones and other internal injuries due to physical abuse only healed by Harry's own magic, and there were blocks on his core.

"Is any of this possible to fix?" he asked.

"Yes." Severus nodded "But still, his consent will be needed. It will take time."

"As long as we have method ready." Voldemort said "In the meantime, we will tread carefully to gain Potter's allegiance."

* * *

As Harry walked back to his room he pondered on what he'd learned from Voldemort; clearly the man had read the journal if he was making plans completely opposite to his original intentions that he claimed were inspired by the desires of his ancestor.

Well he definitely didn't want other kids to go through what he had to growing up, and he most definitely didn't want anymore to die. It was to painfully obvious that Dumbledore and the Ministry, as it was now, wouldn't do anything to help if his experiences were anything to go by. He begged every year until now before summer started to not be sent back to the Dursley's, for Dumbledore to do something about Sirius' status as an escaped prisoner so they could live together, and every year he was turned away.

Dumbledore didn't care. No one who knew what it was like for him, those who claimed they cared, didn't speak to support him except for the twins. Mrs. Figg, who was a Squib it turned out, must have said something to someone at least once if she bothered at all.

Harry felt a new feeling rise within him, a strong desire for revenge. Revenge against the Ministry for what they did to Sirius and Remus, for the ridicule and abuse they forceo him to endure, revenge against Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for their behavior after everything that happened in the Department of Mysteries, and especially revenge against Dumbledore for allowing his torment to go on.

And if working with Voldemort and his Death Eaters could help... He'd sleep on it first, but it looked like he would be saying yes in the morning.

* * *

 ***The sun sets so late in England!**

 ***Said as Blair**

 ***I had to look up the actual info on Merlin as a character in general, and that bit helped for me to have Voldemort get his new intentions across to convince Harry.**

 **Again, sorry it took so long for an update. Next will be Fate Rebirth.**

 **Review please!**


	5. Switching Sides

**Merry late Christmas bitches!**

 **Draco: You're going to make everyone mad. And the one year anniversary of** **Fate Rebirth** **passed** **.**

 **I said, "I'll try", not, "I will."**

 **Blaise: She did.**

 **Also... I got a new laptop! I can start updating everything on a more acceptably regular basis!**

 **(Several voices off in the distance: NOOOOOOOOOOOO(Really?)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Finally!)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Is the vacation over?)OOOOOOOOOooooooooo...)**

 **...**

 **Severus: What the bloody hell was that?**

 **Other fandoms I've written for that are in major need of updates.**

 **Warning:** Harry's in for quite a shock, will make his choice; Weasleys; we finally hear Sirius' will; Slytherin/Gryffindor bonding; Harry walking the path of gay

 **Harry: Too soon!**

 **No it isn't. I said before the story wouldn't dwell long in Malfoy Manor so this section will go fast until we get to Hogwarts. Ten the fun really begins~!**

* * *

The next day Draco was walking out in the gardens not feeling the need to continue his homework; he had been thinking on the information that had been shared with him yesterday feeling quite foolish and very miffed at the fact that sooner or later he would have to face Potter and apologize for what happened. Not just the previous day, but for the past five years; all his assumptions about Potter being a saint, having a perfect life among muggles, being worshiped by everyone, believing the brunet thought himself too good to be his friend... He still didn't understand that; he would have to ask. Bottom line Draco hated that he would have to swallow his pride and admit he had been in the wrong; a Malfoy should never have to apologize his father always said, but he would have to now by the looks of things.

"I can always blame Dumbledore at least, seeing as he's the root of all these problems. He did trick... Everyone. Even me. Damn it all to hell, I can't believe that barmy, old coot actually tricked me and I didn't even know it." He huffed "But maybe I can use this to my advantage and convince him to be my friend now and see why he even chose Weasley, that pathetic cretin."

Comparing what he knew then to what he knew now Draco felt his chance of befriending Potter was better; he didn't know how much better but still. Over their years at Hogwarts he saw how everyone treated his rival; in First year all of Gryffindor had given him the cold shoulder because of the amount of points he'd lost the House because he and the rest of the "Golden Trio" had smuggled out a dragon that oaf Hagrid had gotten, in Second year he was under suspicion of being the heir of Salazar Slytherin because he was found at the scene of the attacks that left three mudbloods, a ghost, and that pesky cat petrified, and was revealed to be a Parselmouth; even Weasley and Granger had doubts about him, in Fourth year his name was put in the Goblet of Fire then the whole school turned on him, including Weasley; Draco had enjoyed it immensely. Then there was this past year where the whole Wizarding World turned on him believing he had killed Cedric Diggory so he could win the Tri Wizard Tournament and claimed the Dark Lord had returned just to garner more attention; he did believe it too, until he had returned home for the summer and saw the Dark Lord in his own home, but still he had to save face and follow the rest of the world by denying the Dark Lord had returned and that Potter was crazy. Draco had laughed at all of Potter's suffering, now he knew just how deep it ran; it was like a blow knowing that "Saint" Potter was no more than a means to an end to the one person who seemed to praise him the most yet didn't care one bit about the fact that he was still a child who had nothing in reality because it was taken away by a madman...

"This may be harder than I thought..." Draco said to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

It just now hit him as to why Potter resented him so much; from day one he had both knowingly and unintentionally flaunted how much more he had than Potter. He had a family that loved him and would never lay a hand on him, he had a godfather who thought of him as a son just as well, his own aunt and uncle treated him kindly despite the fact that Aunt Bella was crazy and Uncle Rodolphus was a sadist, he got new things when he wanted/needed them... Potter was treated as a house elf, his glasses were old and outdated, his clothes that weren't uniform were ragged and seemed to swallow him up. He decided to swallow his pride and talk to Potter now. The sooner, the better.

Speaking of, said Potter had actually just finished dressing for the day; Narcissa had ordered in clothes for him with a readjustment charm to make them fit him right which he was grateful for because he did _not_ want a repeat of his run-in with Malfoy. Hell, he didn't want to see him again while he was here if he could help it; bloody git likely had a good laugh.

"Well screw him I say. I don't need pity from him or anyone since it would all be a lie." He said aloud as he sat at the bay window.

He could see the gardens, the stables, the pool, and the Quidditch pitch; of course Malfoy would have all this being born to privilege and all... Harry actually became curious about if he had such things waiting for him come his seventeenth birthday, being heir to the Potter family fortunes and all. Plus Sirius left him something... Speaking of he wondered when he would be taken to Gringotts to hear the will reading.

So caught up in his thoughts he jumped when he heard someone knocking on his door; he took a few breaths to calm his pounding heart as he walked to the door preparing himself to face whoever came calling. He didn't know if it was Remus, Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, a random Death Eater, or Voldemort himself; maybe even Professor Snape but crossed his fingers for Remus or Narcissa, only to be disappointed when he saw Malfoy on the other side.

"What do you want Malfoy? Come to laugh?" he glared heatedly.

Draco kept his expression calm and blank, but there was a glint of guilt in his eyes that he allowed to slip on purpose for the sake of showing sincerity, "Actually Potter, I came to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

Harry blinked and pinched himself first to see if he was dreaming; no. Perhaps his hearing needed to be checked then.

"Did you really just apologize to me?"

"I did. And believe me, I take no liking in it." Malfoy's face became his famous sneer before it fell back into a cool expression "But I need to. You may not appreciate this, but Professor Snape and my mother explained the entirety of your life situation. So not only do I apologize for my behavior yesterday, but for everything since we first met."

Harry just scowled, "You apologize? Sure, and Merlin wore lady's knickers. How do I know you aren't secretly laughing about the fact that my life was never as perfect as you thought?"

Draco had no right to defend himself against the accusation given their history, he could only try to convince Potter he was telling the truth; he was stubborn that way just as the brunet was.

"I will admit were the terms of your not-so-perfect life different, I would laugh. But those scars, they are nothing to laugh about."

"So you pity me then." He sneered.

"No. If I may come in to better explain? Standing here like this is no way to have a conversation."

Harry huffed but had to admit he did feel silly talking to Malfoy this way, so he allowed the blond in but kept the door open just incase he pulled some tricks.

Draco conjured a chair for himself in the middle of the room as Harry sat on the bed; when both were comfortable the conversation continued.

"Because of the inbreeding in more recent centuries not all pure-blood families are as blessed as the Weasleys to have more than one child, and because there are so few worthy families to chose from for marriage options in wizarding aristocracy couples are lucky if they can have one child. That is why children are considered a gift in our world, and not treated so horribly. My father struck me once when I was younger, out of stress and exhaustion. After he was afraid to come near me out of fear he would do it again."

"Honestly?" Harry asked sincerely amazed.

"Honestly." Draco nodded.

"So then... This takeover Voldemort is plotting, are you all for it?"

Draco had flinched at hearing the Dark Lord's name but recovered quickly, "At first I wasn't, but I read that journal and the truth of our world, of all of us became clear. Magic chooses its vessel, and we need to protect each other from our own extinction; that is the new goal. I take it the Dark Lord is trying to sway you to join his cause?"

Harry nodded, "He told me about how he wants to use the old methods the Founders had helped develop, and I agree. Not all muggle-borns are lucky to have understanding parents like my mother or Hermione, and muggle-raised half-bloods are just as much at risk if my life is any example."

"Oh believe me, I know. Professor Snape was one of the unlucky ones... His father tormented him and his mother. It haunts him to this day still."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"He's my godfather."

Another scowl, "That explains the favoritism."

"Don't start Potter. If you had grown up in the same environment as me you would have gotten a learning advantage as well. I just happened to excel at Potions because Uncle Sev took it upon himself to teach me as soon as he felt I was old enough. You have good skill in Defense; I'm willing to bet that if you had prior tutoring you would excel too. Every child raised in the Wizarding World has an advantage in a subject; take the Weasley twins for example. To create their admittedly clever products they had to have greater skills in Potions, Charms, and other necessary subjects to make everything work as they do." Draco explained.

"Oh. I didn't know it could work that way."

Draco internally smirked; perhaps he could make this work.

"I have a proposition for you Potter. I know everything you need to know about our world, and since we will need to be civil with each other while you remain here we may as well set our childish animosities aside and try to begin anew. I can teach you everything you need to know from the basics of the average wizard to the expectations of an aristocrat."

Harry looked at him with suspicion, "And what will you gain from such a venture?"

This time the blond smirked openly, "If I'm lucky, the one thing I've wanted since I learned who you wear on the train in first year. Your friendship."

"And just why is that so important to you?" Harry glared feeling he was just going to be used.

"At first it was a case of pride and political gain. Now, you'll need a true friend. It's obvious Granger and Weasley don't care. Tell me, how did Weasley become your friend? What started it?" Draco asked in a challenging tone with a lacing of his curiosity.

"Well... I told him my name and... He asked to see my scar..."

"And stuck to you like glue right? And what happened when your name came out of that Goblet?"

Harry cast his gaze to the floor feeling his chest tighten.

"He bolted right? Dropped you like hatching dragon egg?" Harry nodded "And Granger, she still supported you but stayed by Weasley?"

"Yeah..." Harry answered dejectedly.

"That isn't friendship Potter. If you were in Slytherin the whole house would have supported you because we stand by our own. And in all fairness, I did warn you back then."

Harry nodded again, "Not in the best of fashions, but you were right... I hate it but you were right... I kind of wish I had let the hat put me in Slytherin after all..."

Draco almost fell out of his chair, "Come again?"

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin originally." Harry repeated looking at the blond.

"Then how did you end up I Gryffindor?!"

"I asked it to put me there."

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?!"

Harry smirked finding Malfoy's reaction to be hilarious, "Well there was this blond ponce I met in Madam Malkin's back when I turned eleven. He was very rude and very conceited. When I saw he was sorted into Slytherin I wanted to keep my distance."

Draco scowled, "Ha, ha Potter. I wasn't that bad."

The brunet raised an eyebrow, "Care to rethink that?"

Draco decided to keep his mouth shut on the matter.

* * *

Ron was sitting at the dining table writing a letter to Hermione; Dumbledore had said to do nothing but he just couldn't do that. Harry had to be found and if anyone could find a way to do it, it was Hermione.

Besides, their summer payment was on the line!

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Letting Hermione know what's going on. She'll figure something out." The older redhead answered.

"But Dumbledore said-"

"You want Potter to marry you or not? The sooner we find him, the sooner he'll be brought here and you can start seducing him." Ron said.

Ginny nodded and sat by him, "So what do you think she'll come up with?"

"Something good. It is Hermione. Get Pig for me?"

"Here's hoping we don't get in trouble." She stood up and went to get the owl to send off the letter.

She smiled at the thought of Harry coming to their house again; for as long as she can remember Ginny had heard countless stories about the great Harry Potter from her mother. She heard the over exaggerated stories about how Harry was able to defeat one of the darkest wizards in history at only fifteen months old, stories about how he was this great hero who would some day fight against the Dark and vanquish it forever bringing everlasting peace and happiness to the Wizarding World; now that Voldemort had returned she wanted to be at his side as he fought the monster of a man and prove she was worthy of being called Lady Potter. It was her right, her destiny, and Dumbledore had promised her it would happen so it would since what he says goes. She could already picture the lavish homes they would own, all the grand parties they would host and attend, the children they would have; it would only be a few because she didn't want to end up looking like her mother with a heavy figure as a result to close births. But she still wanted to come off as a family type woman and still be considered one of the most beautiful witches to walk the earth, like Lady Narcissa Malfoy; that woman was the epitome of female aristocracy despite coming from a Dark family, and Ginny was proud to admit she admired her. Lady Malfoy was the perfect mix of power, beauty, and sex appeal, everything Ginny wanted to be when she married Harry after Hogwarts.

"GINNY! WHILE WERE YOUNG!"

The Weasley daughter jumped at the sudden shout from Ron; she didn't even know that she had already reached her brother's room where the owl was sleeping since she had been so lost in her fantasies.

"This better happen real soon. I want to move up from this boring, plain lifestyle and get away from demanding older brothers."

* * *

Voldemort and Charlie was sitting in one of the drawing rooms enjoying lunch together when a fear-filled house elf popped in.

"B-begging the Dark Lord's pardon, b-but he has visitors who bring a report..."

"Who are they?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Coyote and Pooka."

"Let them in."

The elf bowed deeply and disappeared in a flash.

In no more than a minute there was a knock at the door and Voldemort granted entrance; two Death Eaters came in and knelt at his feet.

He took the time to study their unique masks that identified them; the one on his left had decorated his mask with etchings of a narrow snout, small eyes, and long ears with a point identifying him as Coyote. The Death Eater to Coyote's left had etchings made to look like the face of a floppy eared rabbit identifying him as Pooka; they were two of his best spies well ingrained within the Light gathering any and all information for their master with no one believing they were speaking in the presence of the enemy. They lived up to the cover names they had given themselves well; they were definitely mischievous tricksters.

"What do you have to report?" Voldemort asked.

"Dumbledore contacted the Burrow and told them Harry Potter was missing, and has not a clue about how to find him." Coyote answered immediately.

"Ron Weasley has written to Hermione Granger asking her to figure out a way to find him. Apparently he is anxious for Ginerva Weasley to begin seducing him." Pooka finished.

The Dark Lord smirked in amusement, "Excellent work. Keep an ear out for anything else boys; you've done well in bringing the impromptu report."

Recognizing they had been dismissed the two bowed their heads then stood and made to leave the room, but right when they had opened the door they came face to face with Harry prepared to knock on the door with Draco standing not too much behind him.

"Oh, is he busy?" the blond asked.

The two shook their heads continuing to watch Harry having gone tense at the unexpected sight of him.

"Then perhaps you could allow us in so we can speak to him for a moment? Potter made his decision." The last sentence was more for Voldemort to hear.

The Dark Lord sat up a bit straighter in his chair while Charlie pulled his mask on and stood moving to his lover's side. "Let them in."

Coyote and Pooka stepped away from each other's sides allowing Harry and Draco to enter; Harry looked at them carefully and tried not look like he wanted to get away from them fast. Draco had followed at a much calmer pace not really giving the two attention.

"Potter, I'm anxious to hear your choice after our chat last night. Will I be disappointed this afternoon?" Voldemort asked, his tone pleasant enough towards someone who still counted as an enemy. He carefully watched as Coyote and Pooka still stood by the door watching the brunet.

"No. I don't want anyone else to suffer like I had to my whole life, so I will join you, but I will not bear your mark." Harry said firmly.

Oh was Voldemort ever pleased; his greatest enemy was now an ally. He didn't care that the boy wouldn't become one of his Death Eaters, not at all; he only wanted Harry Potter to see his new ideals and be willing to help him reach his goals. It was all going perfectly now and he so desperately wished to run to Dumbledore and the Ministry so he could rub this latest victory in their faces, and maybe even sing a children's taunting song; oh Dumbledore's face would become so red with anger and it would be a treasured memory.

"You don't need to Potter, your support is enough. However, there is still the matter of a mutual lack of trust between us so I will be keeping you on a tight leash. Any movements outside the Manor will be restricted, and anywhere you go off the grounds shall be heavily monitored."

Harry glared darkly feeling insulted, "I what potion Snape had me drink yesterday, and you know what life I came from. Who am I going to run to? I hate my relatives, Dumbledore can go fuck himself, Sirius is dead and you've got Remus on a leash, and none of my friends would want anything to do with me if they knew I just promised to help you. You're making unnecessary rules."

"And the Weasleys?" Draco spoke up "They treat you as their own, do they not?"

"Not all of them... It's bittersweet how Ron couldn't see me for who I am, but if I wasn't desperate enough to finally have friends for once in my life I wouldn't know Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. They truly treat me like family."

Voldemort nodded lightly, "Be that as it may, it isn't just you. Dumbledore knows you're missing and is bound to be looking for you. Eventually you will need to go to Diagon Alley for one reason or another, such as school, and it is very likely that the barmy old man will have his Order out looking for you. So if you have no one to run to then you're being monitored for the sake of your own well being, because I doubt you want anything to do with them anymore."

Harry felt put off; Voldemort almost sounded like he actually cared. Surely though he was no more than a tool to the Dark Lord as well, but at least he was seen a person as well; sad that he was being treated better by former enemies than he was by former allies, hurtfully so...

"Speaking of, I need to hear Sirius' will. Am I allowed to go today, or do you want me to wait because Dumbledore could have his Order out?" Harry asked.

"Actually Lucius is having his solicitor and the goblin in charge of Black's affairs come this evening to spare us all the trouble. You will be informed when it is time. Go now." Voldemort waved them away.

Draco bowed slightly and lead Harry out gently by his arm, Coyote and Pooka were still watching them as they followed them out of the study.

Charlie took off his hood and retook his seat once the door closed, "Are such securities really necessary Marvolo? Harry's already had so many."

"If all that I've heard so far is true my dear then mine may be more appreciated as they are for protection rather than shaping. If your brother was immediate in becoming Potter's friend it was because he had been influenced by another, and I'm willing to wager it was Dumbledore. On you're way out to continue your work could you tell Lucius or Narcissa, whomever you happen to find, that tonight there will be a gathering for dinner? I want Potter to know exactly who he will be associating with now. And ask them to warn Bellatrix to behave herself."

"Yes love." Charlie nodded and they continued with their meal.

* * *

"Well, that was painless." Harry said as he and Malfoy walked down the hall.

"Yes. Usually anyone foolish enough to speak out as you had would have been subjected to the _Cruciatus_ on the spot." The blond agreed then glared mildly when the other teen chuckled "Think I'm funny?"

"Yes, actually. I was speaking figuratively and you took my words to be literal." He explained.

Malfoy thought it over a moment and nodded, "Alright, I concede. There was a clever double meaning to your statement. But you can't blame me for my response; that is usually what happens."

Harry had to nod in agreement; Voldemort was still the Dark Lord and as such he was still cruel. His ideals may no longer be of a genocidal dictator, but he still had a reputation to uphold lest he lose support from those he needs it from the most if a majority of his ranks were families like the Malfoys.

"I suppose that journal really turned his head around since he was res-erected last year."

Malfoy nodded, "He actually found it the summer before last year, and with so much time on his hands he had time to think as well as plot. So here we are, with new goals and our numbers growing."

 _'That book turned more people to the Dark?'_ Harry's mental question was clear on his face so Malfoy explained.

"The fact is Potter, there is not Light or Dark magic.; there is only magic, and how one chooses to use it. You will learn that this summer in your stay here and I will teach you. And maybe, just maybe," the Slytherin smirked "You will get better grades than usual on your homework."

Harry scowled at the teasing remark then smirked, "And yet Hermione's grades always beat yours."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes in a challenge, "Care to bet on that Potter?"

"Yes actually. The stakes?"

"You'll need to see Granger again before school and that meeting is likely to take place between shopping in Diagon Alley and receiving our OWLs, so you ask her, her grades then we'll compare them to mine. If mine outdo her's, you will endure a makeover from Pansy and keep the appearance the whole day when we return to school." Malfoy looked smug as if he were congratulating himself.

Harry nodded not feeling the least bit worried; he may not trust Hermione as much as he used to, but not even Snape could deny she was brilliant. So he nodded, "Alright. And if her grades beat yours, you will have to wear red for a week. And I mean scarlet red, just like the Gryffindors wear."

He smirked as Malfoy scowled.

"Careful Potter, your Slytherin is showing."

"Really?" he asked in a too innocent tone then shrugged "Well then, I suppose I'll have to allow it out more often then won't I? At least I'm being kind and not saying you have to during school."

Malfoy's scowl deepened because he knew Harry was right; he still hated the idea of wearing scarlet though.

A pop not to far ahead of them indicated the arrival of a house elf, and it was Lolly, "Begging young master's pardon, but Lord Zabini is waiting for you in the drawing room down stairs."

"Oh yes, Blaise was suppose to visit today. Have lunch for three brought in then." He said waving the elf away.

When she had popped away Harry looked at the blond, "I can just go to my room while you play host."

"Nonsense Potter. Now that you have agreed to lend your support you will need to know all the right people, and Blaise is the next best one after me."

"Oh really?" Harry crossed his arms over is chest as the started walking towards the drawing room "And why are you so confident of that."

"Because he's my best friend, I know him better than any- don't give me that look Potter! I do so have actual friends!" Malfoy glared feeling rather insulted when he saw the surprised look on the brunet's face.

Harry didn't respond; he was still trying to process the fact that Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, had real friends. From how anyone else knew him he seemed the type to use people to further himself if they had the right everything because, as it was often stated over the years, Malfoys only got the best; which actually posed the question of why the blond was dating Pansy Parkinson. Of all the witches in Slytherin Malfoy had to choose from why was he with her? The pug nose she had must have been a turn off; it was one thing to enjoy attention for getting a mere scratch, Harry remembered from Third year, but to actually take her as his girlfriend? So much was wrong with that picture. To keep Crabbe and Goyle around though, that seemed to be a different story all together seeing as Harry had seen their fathers in the graveyard on the night of Voldemort's return; that lead him to the conclusion that Malfoy had a relationship with them because their fathers associated, but there was no Zabini he was sure of that. Or at least that he heard; there were more than a few Death Eaters there that night but only four were actually named.

So he turned his thoughts to Blaise Zabini; he remembered a simple looking boy with an aristocratic air from the sorting his first year, dark skin, eyes, and hair. The boy was plain and easy to forget if Harry were honest, and he hadn't seen him around the castle, hadn't remembered him from any classes they may have had together, couldn't pick him out of crowd if he tried; Blaise Zabini was a mystery to Harry that was soon to be revealed once Malfoy opened the door leading to the drawing room that he hadn't noticed they'd arrived at due to being lost in his musings.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Blaise." Malfoy said as he opened the door "We were just talking to the Dark Lord."

Harry followed Malfoy in only a few feet before he paused upon seeing Zabini again; he was tall, pleasantly broad, his black hair was now to his chin in length and thicker than it was four years ago curling loosely at the ends making it look fluffy, and his dark eyes had a light to them. He looked exotically attractive, and Harry was willing to admit it, one: because it was true, and two: ever since his first kiss, which was a disaster, he questioned his preferences seeing as he couldn't think of any girl the same way he used to think about Cho. Especially since their relationship crashed and burned after Umbridge caught all of the DA; looking at Zabini now though, wearing those well fitted slacks and nicely contrasting white shirt with the top buttons undone to show a bit of skin, and the sleeves rolled to the elbows, was giving him more solid answers he would definitely evaluate later.

"Potter? What's going on Draco?" Zabini asked upon seeing the Gryffindor.

"Long story short, Uncle Sev learned some disturbing truths and told the Dark Lord. He ordered Potter to be brought here, and the talk I mentioned was about Potter agreeing to support our new cause." Malfoy explained.

Zabini chuckled, "Is that so? This is a delicious development; I bet Dumbledore is pulling his beard out."

"Along with whatever hidden sweet droppings that may be caught in it." Harry added without thinking.

But it was okay, because the statement got snorts of amusement from the two Slytherins showing that they agreed; Dumbledore was so much of a sugar addict that if one were to shake his beard and everything from lost hard candies and pastry crumbs to half eaten lollies fell from it, it would not come as a surprise.

Zabini came over and patted Harry's shoulder, "I like you already Potter. Who knew you had Slytherin wit? You'll fit in just fine if you keep that up."

"Thanks, I guess..."

A pop drew their attention to a three seat dinette set with a meal for each person waiting to be enjoyed; Malfoy had a creamy smoked salmon, leek and potato soup with a glass of lemonade, Zabini had a chicken and orzo frittata with a few slices of tomato and a glass of cranberry juice, and Harry's meal was fish and chips with macaroni salad and a glass of strawberry melon juice.

"What the bloody hell kind of meal is that Potter?" Malfoy asked staring at Harry's food.

"Fish and chips. You wouldn't know of it because it isn't up to your standards." The Gryffindor shrugged as he sat down and began to eat letting out a soft moan of appreciation for the food.

Malfoy and Zabini looked at each other in confusion at Harry's statement.

"The fish I understand, but chips?" Zabini asked.

"The're chopped potatoes deep fried in oil. I think the house elves baked these though, but they're just as good." Harry said munching on a chip.

"Mind if I try one?"

"Sure, go ahead." Harry held up a chip for the other to take.

Malfoy watched his fried take the chip and eat it carefully taking the time to judge every detail before he nodded his approval.

"Not bad at all. You try one Draco."

"I'm fine." Malfoy said eating a bit of his soup.

Harry smirked, "Scared Malfoy?"

The blond glared, "Certainly not. Had me one; I'll show you."

Harry did as requested and both he and Zabini watched eagerly as the Ice Prince ate it keeping an amusingly critical look on his face; he swallowed after a bit and remained expressionless before he pouted (though he wouldn't admit it) making Zabini laugh.

"He likes it!"

"Blaise are you finally going to explain why you wished to come visit today?" Malfoy growled.

"Oh right, sorry mate. I was going to ask you to help to pick out a ring for _il mio amore_ *. We officially become engaged on his birthday."

Malfoy nodded, "Yes I believe I can help you. But aren't you giving him the ring from your family?"

"No, it doesn't suit him. And it has such a bloody history."

Harry cleared his throat, "You're betrothed Zabini?"

A loving smile crossed the dark Slytherin's lips as he sighed like a love sick fool, " _Sì, al mio caro lo spirito della terra_ *."

Harry blinked in confusion and Malfoy chuckled.

"Blaise, you did it again." He turned to the Gryffindor "Betrothals don't usually result in genuine romantic feelings, but he's so in love he reverts to Italian whenever he thinks about his fiance."

"You don't say..." Harry said lowly trying to ignore how Zabini speaking Italian made his body heat up.

Harry officially believed he was gay.

* * *

It was early evening when Remus, Harry, and Narcissa met in Lucius' study with their family solicitor, Thorfinn Rowle, and a Gringotts goblin for the reading of Sirius' will.

Thorfinn Rowle was a muscled man with short, blond hair, and blue eyes and was a Death Eater as well. When Lucius had told him about Harry he didn't bother keeping his objections to himself and was ready to go beg the Dark Lord for permission to torture him, until Lucius informed him that it was the Dark Lord himself who had allowed Potter to come to the Manor; after that he kept his mouth shut under protest and simply went on to do his work wanting to be done with it quickly.

The goblin that had come to read the will was Griphook, the goblin Hagrid had spoken to when he took Harry to Diagon Alley when he was eleven.

"If we are ready to begin?" Griphook asked looking around the room as he prepared a few pieces of parchment and a dictation quill, and receiving nods "Good. Let it be known on this night of Sunday, the seventh of July that the present wizard's and witch, Lord Heir Harry James Potter, Lord Consort Remus John Black, and Lady Narcissa Malfoy are recipients of listed properties, and/or moneys left to them by the recently deceased Lord Sirius Orion Black of the noble and ancient house of Black. Acting as witness to the turnover of any properties, and/or moneys left to Lady Narcissa Malfoy is Mr. Thorfinn Rowle, the Malfoy family solicitor."

As the goblin spoke, the quill wrote; Harry was reminded of the trouble Rita Skeeter stirred up with her own poisonous green quick quotes quill when she targeted Harry during the Tri Wizard Tournament, but he was able to take comfort in knowing that the goblins in Gringotts were serious about these matters so he didn't mind the quill so much.

Griphook pulled out from his briefcase a roll of scrolls with the Black seal and opened them, "The will is read as thus, _"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black of the noble and ancient house of Black, of sound mind and body do so leave to my cousin, Lady Narcissa Malfoy her childhood home, Raven Hall, in Brighton, along with all heirlooms and general possessions listed with the deed. To my husband, Lord Consort Remus John Black, I trust you to care for our godson and unborn child so I leave to you rights to all moneys and properties minus Raven Hall; I wish I could have done more for you my love but the restrictions on the rights of werewolves only allow me to do so much for you as my husband and consort. To my godson, Lord Heir Harry James Potter, I name you my heir and leave to you the title of Lord Black along with all rights and privileges upon your sixteenth birthday until which time, if my child is born a boy, they will be turned over to him upon his sixteenth birthday, or if my child is born a girl, you will provide a dowry for her future marriage; Remus will help you. To Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Pheonix, I shall not give anything; you have lost my trust and I will support you no more."_ Are the terms suitable?"

Narcissa and Remus voiced their agreement while Harry sat trying to let everything he heard sink in; he was to be Lord Black upon his birthday? He didn't know if he could handle such a burden period; hell a while back he wondered if he would live to see the day he would become Lord Potter! Well it seemed he would now since he canceled out the Prophecy be joining Voldemort, and at least Remus would help him along and Malfoy offered to be his tutor too; it was still a lot to learn though and he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it all.

"Harry..." Remus shook his shoulder gently to bring him out of his thoughts "You need to sign too Cub."

"Oh, sorry." Harry took the quill and signed the document Griphook passed to him then he had to prick his finger with a dagger and smear his blood over his signature.

"And that concludes the reading of the will. Madman, gentlemen." The goblin nodded to them then gathered his things as Narcissa, Remus, and Harry left the study.

"Well," the witch spoke "I wasn't expecting to receive Raven Hall and everything with it."

"Are you pleased?" Remus asked.

Narcissa nodded, "More than pleased. I loved that house as a child."

The werewolf nodded, "Sirius would be happy."

"Yes... Oh, before I forget. Dinner tonight will be a gathering so that Harry can see who he will be associating with now. Yes, that includes my sister Bella, but she will mind herself or be punished. The Dark Lord ordered her so, and she wouldn't dare go against him."

Harry had bitten his lip at the mention of Bellatrix; just because she was made to behave didn't mean Harry would have to. In fact he was tempted to ask if he could have a free try at her.

Remus saw the rage in his cub's green eyes and put an arm around his shoulders, "Thank you Narcissa. We'll be there."

Narcissa nodded and walked ahead to another part of the Manor while Remus guided Harry back to his room.

"The dinner won't be for a half-hour, so you have time to prepare yourself."

"All the time in the world won't be enough Remy. How can you take her presence so easily?"

"I can't, but I have more than myself to worry about. You, and your brother." Remus said putting a hand to his belly.

* * *

So that evening when dinner was served Harry and Remus made their way to the dinning room of Malfoy Manor; Harry had spent the time between now and the will reading trying prepare himself for the fact that he would be in the same room as a lot of witches and wizards who would love to see him dead, especially Bellatrix Lestrange... He thought of Neville, one his true friends; he wondered if he knew what Harry had done, would they still be friends? Would he understand if he knew Harry's reasons?

"Pup?"

Harry blinked and looked at the werewolf who was waiting to open the door, "I'm ready."

Remus nodded and pushed the door open revealing the dining room filled with Death Eaters, all without the robes and masks.

Harry recognized the Malfoys, of course, Zabini, the Lestranges, Macnair, Rowle, Crabbe, Goyle, their fathers, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott- he froze when he saw a group of familiar redheads. Sitting together at a section of the table was Bill, Fred and George, and Charlie was sitting next to Voldemort.

"Wh-what...?" he gasped.

Two more stood up so fast the scraping of their chairs on the floor drew Harry's attention; Neville and Luna were there too.

Remus caught Harry as he fainted.

* * *

 **This on was part filler.**

 **Italian translations: "My love" and "Yes, to my dear earth spirit."**

 **I based Blaise's appearance more on a fan rendition I saw on YouTube, a Harry Potter anime video set to "Guns & Roses" by Super Soul Bros. from Baccano. If you wanna see it just search "harry potter anime" and it'll be the first video with a time of 4:38; it's awesome!**


	6. Push

***sulking***

 **Harry: What's wrong with Jokul?**

 **Remus: She updated a story that had been on hiatus for two years and only got two reviews. She also lost a follower on it.**

 **Draco: She is** _ **not**_ **happy about that.**

 **Luna: Not writer would be.**

 **Warning:** Explanations; Hermione; possibly more filler and OOC-ness (whipped Voldy); more bonding because it's needed; mean Pansy; Sirius makes an appearance

 **Blaise: Wait, why are you updating this one again?**

 **Because I don't want to face the same disappointment with my** **Kingdom Hearts** **story that I want to update next yet… And I'm on a bit of a block for** **Faith Rebirth** **…**

* * *

He heard soft humming and he felt warm; he could feel the soft, small fingers of a female carding through his hair as another hand held his running a thumb over his knuckles. The humming voice sounded familiar, soft and bell-like like Luna…

Harry shot up with a gasp as he suddenly remembered what had happened in the dining room of Malfoy Manor; Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Neville, and Luna were there! He looked around himself frantically in hopes that he only had a bad dream and Narcissa was the one comforting him; he saw that he had been brought into one of the manor's drawing rooms with a lit fireplace, which explained the warmth he felt upon his waking. The floor was dark hardwood with a forest green circular Persian area rug the black velvet chaise lounge he'd been laying on sat with a coffee table of black walnut not too far in front of it.

"Are you alright Harry?" an airy voice asked behind him.

Not Narcissa's.

He swallowed and turned slowly to see the petite elf-like Ravenclaw that was his friend, Luna Lovegood; when Harry first saw her on the train he and noticed that her eyes looked glazed as if she wasn't really focusing on anything, but now they were clear and held worry, and fear. He looked her over carefully and saw that her hands were clutching at the hem of the aquamarine dress she wore that was decorated with silver starfish along the bottom of the skirt and silver fish strategically embroider everywhere else, to keep from shaking… She was truly scared.

"Luna… What's going on? Why are you here?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"I will tell you… We all will. But you must listen to everything before you make a judgement. Promise?" she pleaded more than requested at the end.

Merlin knew how badly he wanted to deny her request so he could rant and rave instead, demand if their friendship was a lie and if she and the others had been using potions and hexes to mess with his head so that he would side with Voldemort. The only reason he couldn't bring himself to was because Luna looked so scared of what his reaction could be; he had to remind himself that Luna, because of her unique personality, had no actual friends to speak of before Harry and the others; she was one of the few outside of his group who believed him about Voldemort coming back and helped to sedate his anger over everything. She was willing to fight with him despite her life being threatened… Even though it might have been an act on her and Neville's parts now that he thought about it.

"I will listen. But no one leaves anything out!"

Luna visibly relaxed and nodded standing up, "I'll go get the others."

"Where are they?"

"Still in the dining room. I thought it best if you woke up with one of us with you instead of all of us hovering over you. You're were in shock as it is; still are." Luna said, her dreamy voice holding a note of seriousness.

A rare occurrence.

She left the drawing room to retrieve the others from the dining room, so Harry was left to wait and wonder what manner of stories and explanations he would hear, and questioned himself about his reactions. For all he knew they could have been shown the journal too during other times during the year; Neville wouldn't become a Death Eater so easily, especially because they had put his parents in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungo's. The Weasley brothers that were here definitely couldn't be Death Eaters; the gaggle of redheads was strictly a Light family, and far too deep in Dumbledore's pocket. Could they be spies?

The door opened again and Harry saw Luna had returned with all the Slytherins, Neville, and the Weasleys; all the Slytherins, minus Malfoy and Blaise were sneering at him while his fellow Gryffindors, former and current, looked at him in concern.

Luna returned to her original seat beside him and took his hand in the same warm and comforting manner she had before school had let out; it calmed him.

"Whose explanation do you want to hear first?" She asked.

"How about we hear why Potter is here first?" Parkinson snapped.

Malfoy turned to her and scowled, "Hold your tongue Pansy. He doesn't have to explain anything now. The Dark Lord announced his agreement to side with us in this war; that should be enough for _all_ of you."

"But Draco!" she whined.

"Merlin, is whining the only thing you know how to do when nothing goes your way?" Harry scowled as he rubbed his ear with his free hand.

Parkinson was gob smacked at the insult while the rest of the Slytherins covered their amusement with the clearing of throats; Blaise just laughed out loud while the Gryffindors and Luna snickered.

"There's that Slytherin wit again! Brilliant Harry!" Blaise praised.

Parkinson snapped her jaw shut and glared at the Italian wizard, "Don't say that about him! That insults the rest of us!"

"Actually, that was a pretty Slytherin comment Pansy. One might say it is befitting of a proper Pureblood. Bravo Potter." One of the other female Slytherins spoke up.

Harry recognized her as Daphne Greengrass. She had long, pale blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, a slightly pointed face that made her easy on the eyes but still gave her an aristocratic air.

"Thank you…"

Parkinson scoffed, "You lot are all mad. First the Weasleys and now Potter… Who are we going to let in next, a bunch of Hufflepuffs?"

"Enough Pansy." Malfoy growled growing annoyed.

Harry cleared his throat softly and looked to Neville, "You first. I'm more confused about you."

Neville nodded and took a seat on one of the many conjured chairs that had appeared.

"Well, the first thing you should know Harry, is that the Longbottom family is actually Dark. My parents were spies for the Dark Lord who integrated themselves into Dumbledore's Order tasked with bringing over more followers; Gran told me they were close to persuading your parents, but they were made…" Neville's face became hard and his eyes alit with rage "It wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange who tortured them to insanity for information, it was Dumbledore! And his stupid Order! _They_ tortured them for information!"

Blaise hurried to Neville's side and pulled emotional Gryffindor to his chest murmuring in Italian and rubbing circles on his back to calm him down. Harry heard the familiar word, _amore_ , and some puzzle pieces fell into place, but he wouldn't address it now; he's promised Luna he'd listen to everything first before he judged.

Once Neville collected himself he pulled his face from Blaise's chest but didn't step away as he was still shaking, and Blaise kept his arms around the younger boy.

"My mother kept dropping hints about what Dumbledore really wanted to yours; I think your parents were actually considering joining, but they decided too late. Dumbledore used the timing to keep your parents trust, and everything happened…"

"Just goes to show just how manipulative the old codger really is, and how power hungry." Bill said gaining everyone's attention.

"Believe you me Harry, all he wants is to be held on a pedestal higher than Merlin; I found out during the Third Task of the Tri Wizard Tournament when Mum and I came to support you. I was going to the loo when I heard him muttering about plans falling into place; he knew Moody was Crouch Jr. in disguise and allowed him to keep wandering around freely until that night just so you had another reason to devote yourself to him."

Harry choked on his own breath and the sense of betrayal settled nicely in his stomach; it was one thing for Dumbledore to keep him in the dark and wave away his pleas for help when it came to the Dursleys, but to know that a known Death Eater, who was supposed to be in Azkaban, was parading around as a teacher and letting him!

"Why would he allow that to happen…?"

"To train you Harry…" Fred answered solemnly.

"Train me? I don't understand."

"Or you're in denial Potter." Malfoy said with a touch of pity.

Harry shot to his feet and put himself in the blond's personal space with a burning glare set in place, "Denial about what Malfoy?"

"About being no more than a weapon to him." The slightly older boy answered without hesitation.

The completely sincere response was like a punch in the gut that made Harry stumble back as if he'd actually been hit.

George came up behind him and placed his hands on the brunet's shoulders and guided him back to his seat beside Luna on the chase then took up the explanation for him and his twin.

"We were sneaking out one night to go to the Dark Forest for some ingredients to use in our products, when we heard Dumbledore talking to that giant toad Umbridge. Apparently, McGonagall did tell him about the blood quills- "

"Blood quills?!" all the Slytherins exclaimed in outrage.

Blaise immediately took Neville's scarred hand before he could hide it, "She used one on you?"

Neville signed, "Yes… When our club was discovered…"

"Blood quills are illegal! Wait until my father hears about this…" Malfoy sneered.

"You didn't know Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No. I thought she gave you lot a normal detention with _legal_ methods of punishment."

"Anyway!" Fred said loudly to regain the room's attention so he and George could finish telling their story "Dumbledore knew that she was using a blood quill on you Harry, and encouraged it. He said he needed you to have every reason to depend on him; like Malfoy said, he wants you to be his perfect weapon… And what's worse he actually convinced her that the Ministry would get credit for helping to aid in your "training"; all she had to do was not say anything to Fudge."

"Dumbledore took advantage of your lack of love Harry," Luna said gaining his attention "He knew you would be abused from the night he left you on that doorstep. I could See that."

"Was is all that obvious?" Harry asked.

"I didn't mean it like that. I have Seer blood in my family, more than Professor Trelawney. And I have Seen that now you have joined the Dark Lord, you will have the life you always wanted, and deserve." The Ravenclaw said.

The anguish in Harry's eyes gave way to a glimmer of hope; all he wanted was unconditional love for as long as he could remember, and it was always just out of reach for him. Even know it was under threat of being pulled away as his fingertips brushed it; just because he was with Remus now didn't mean someone wouldn't soon find out and take them away from each other after all. But still, there was the lingering worry of the current situation…

"And what about all of you? Have you lied to me, about being my friend?"

"No Harry. Charlie read the journal just as you have, Bill, Fred, and George started losing faith when they saw Dumbledore's true colors, and Neville and I were scared you'd reject us if you knew the truth. We all really care about you and don't want to lose your friendship; you've done a lot for us." Luna assured.

Harry nodded slowly and bit his lip as his eyes began to sting. He stood up and went to a corner of the room knowing he was about to break down and he didn't want everyone looking at him, especially the Slytherins. Dear Merlin he did not want to give them something to hold over his head when they went back to school; it was bad enough they knew he was under Sanctuary in Malfoy Manor! Letting them see him cry would add insult to injury!

* * *

Draco watched as the Weasleys converged around Potter as he began to cry silently, which he figured out by seeing his shoulders shake, so he gestured for his fellow Slytherins to leave them in peace for now; it was very likely they would talk later to get a better understanding of each other as they would all need to work closely together from now on. So, they converted to another room where they all took seats and prepared to talk.

"I just don't understand it Draco, darling. To have the Weasleys join our cause was hard enough to accept; now we must work with Potter. I know this is all a trick; he and that mangy wolf will both rat us all out to Dumbledore." Pansy ranted.

"He won't." Draco said firmly making his way over to the liquor cabinet.

"How do you now?" Theo asked.

Draco used the time he took to grab a tumbler and a bottle of firewhiskey to think about how he would word his answer; if he said too much Potter and his lot would ream his ass then what little progress he made that afternoon would be for naught, "I saw something Potter has been hiding for years, by accident. Dumbledore did nothing about any of it despite his coming off as the trustworthy grandfather. Who would run to him if that's how he treats someone in need of his help? It's a waste of time and energy."

That should work; Potter's abuse was mentioned, but not described in detail so they shouldn't try to pry. Especially if they knew what was good for them.

"And besides, why would the second Weasley son want to go running to that barmy, old man? He's besotted with the Dark Lord." He pointed out as he poured himself a drink.

"That is true." Daphne nodded "I say we just… Observe for now, and then we can decide what direction to take in the matter."

"I'm with Daphne. And I already like Potter myself anyway." Blaise said.

"Then we'll observe." Draco nodded then took a sip of the burning alcohol.

Pansy scoffed crossing her arms over her chest, "Fine. But did he need to get so emotional after a few little stories the way he did? Pathetic."

"You find out your life has been built on a mound of deception and see how emotional you are." Theo said.

Draco was glad his fellow snakes weren't so heartless just because there was bad blood between them and Potter.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he entered the study Voldemort was using as his own while in the manor; the talk with Harry could have gone worse, but it wasn't good. His poor little brother had just been exposed to the fact that his life was a lie, full of pain and fingers crossed behind backs and it caused him to break down multiple times in a span of minutes. Who knew how long it would take for him to take it all in and accept, if at all.

"Well?"

The redhead looked at the desk his lover sat at, "We explained everything he needed to know, but he became emotional. I think it's best he be left with his thoughts for a long while so that he can sort through them and accept them, hopefully."

"Hopefully? You don't think he will?"

"I don't actually. Surely you understand that nearly everything in his life has been a lie; before his eleventh birthday he grew up believing his parents were unemployed drunks who died in a car crash, he knew nothing of magic until Hagrid went to fetch him. He's no different than you Marvolo."

Voldemort was taken aback; not be his lover's bold tone of voice, he adored that about him. It was the truth of his words that had the Dark Lord shocked, the fact that he and Potter were so alike…

And then, inspiration, "Perhaps we can use that."

"Marvolo!" Charlie snapped reaching for his wand.

"Hear me out! I promise it won't be like what Dumbledore has done to him!" Voldemort said quickly putting up his hands to placate the younger man.

The redhead looked at him a moment then put hand down, "Explain, quickly."

"What I meant was he may be more open to learning from, and accepting of us if he knew just how alike he and are, as you said. We now value trust among each other, so it would only be right if I tried to build trust between he and I. You would want that, right? Especially since you're to be my consort and he is a brother to you."

"Uh… About that…" Charlie quickly became nervous "I didn't tell him about you and me yet…"

Voldemort blinked, "You didn't? Why not?!"

"He has enough to come to accept! I couldn't throw that into the mix! Who knows what would have happened?! I definitely don't want him to him to think you bewitched me." Charlie huffed and turned away crossing him arms.

Well no one could argue with that point, it was a valid and good one. So, he went over to his lover and placed his hands on the younger's shoulders to help calm his irritation.

"I understand. He had a shock, just like your brothers did, and even they aren't comfortable with us yet. We'll wait to tell Potter; you decide when we tell him." Voldemort said softly.

"You're really alright with that? You won't turn around at some point in the future and demand I tell him about our relationship?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"I promise I won't. And if I do, you know how to control me well. You're the only one I'd ever bow to." The Dark Lord said kissing his neck.

"Well, alright then. But you better prepare yourself for a wait."

"I will. You know him better than I do, so I leave it to you."

Charlie turned to face him fully and pecked his lips, "Thank you."

* * *

The week went by slowly for Harry; slowly because aside from using the time to do his summer holiday homework, with tutoring help from Remus, Narcissa, Malfoy, his friends, and Zabini, he also processed, reprocessed, and re-reprocessed the truths he'd learned about. It was a lot to take in and come to terms with; he kept rereading Godric Gryffindor's journal every night to distract himself when the thoughts and emotions grew to be too much, and found it helped to clear his mind and think on everything better. He had been convinced by the journal well enough, on top of his own experiences; things seemed to be better back then if just a little, and he was curious about what the current Wizarding world would be like if it had the function of Ministry of the Founders. Granted many things of their time was different compared to now, but still things could be better; the only issue seemed to be gaining support from others who were Light, and Dumbledore.

Harry scowled as he thought about how the Headmaster wanted to intermingle the Muggle world with the Wizarding world; such a venture would destroy them entirely, magic itself included. The old man knew what the Dursleys did to him, what did he think the muggles would do? They had many advanced weapons of war magic just couldn't fight; their world would be wiped out in less than a week if they used those terrible nuclear weapons.

"That old fool… I'm glad I chose to support Voldemort. No way will I let our world be destroyed. Dumbledore's been on that pedestal of his for too long, the thin air has suffocated his brain."

A bark of laughter got his attention and he looked up to see Zabini and Malfoy; Malfoy was snickering behind his hand while Zabini was doubled over laughing openly.

"Oh, w-we poor Slytherins!" the Italian wizard gasped "We lost a good one to the lions! O-oh my stomach!"

"Glad to amuse you both." Harry said coolly though his lips twitched.

Malfoy regained his control and strolled over to the table Harry sat at, "Enjoying the library again I see. At least your homework will make the professors doubletake."

"I'm still not going to worship you because you have practically every book on every subject under the sun. Your ego's about to pop as it is." Harry said pushing aside some books.

Zabini snorted and tried to keep from laughing out loud while Malfoy scowled.

"And I'm still surprised you have books on Divination." Harry picked up the book he's been using for said subject.

"Slytherin respects Ravenclaw, and she was said to be a Seer so my grandfather insisted we have books on it." Malfoy shrugged sitting down across from the brunet while Zabini took a seat next to his friend.

Harry had to admit, it felt good to be so open with the snakes he was now surrounded with; he didn't even care that he found the Sorting Hat had been right about him being a Slytherin himself day after day. The remarks he made so easily about Malfoy and the other Snakes came so easily to him and they were received in stride rather than leading to him facing down the business of a wand as he did in school. He felt truly free, and more like his real self… Which he would need to hide once school started up again.

"Uh oh, there's that look again." Zabini said bringing Harry from his thoughts "What's bothering you so Little Lion?"

"Bothering?"

"You have a pensive look Potter. So, what's on your mind?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, like you want to know." Harry waved off going back to his homework.

Draco scowled and pulled the younger brunet's work away.

"Malfoy!"

"Shut it Potter! You're going to listen to me right now without interrupting, understand me?" Harry just nodded as he was a bit in shock "Good. Now, you will be here for as long as the Dark Lord says and it doesn't look like he'll be leaving any time soon. So, we will have to start getting on better terms now before we go back to Hogwarts so we can work together properly. As that is the case, you will tell us what is on your mind."

"I'm with Draco on this one Harry. We want to be your friends, but you need to give as good as you get. So, tell us; maybe we can help. Have Granger and Weasley ever tried to help you? I mean really help you?" Zabini said.

Harry looked between them feeling like he wanted to run and hide, "Why do you care…?"

"Because Slytherins always protect their own." The older teens said together.

"I'm not a Slytherin!"

"You're as good as." Malfoy said "You told me that hat wanted to put you in the Snake Pit, so you are a Slytherin at heart which means that we will protect you as we protect each other. Trust us, Harry."

The Gryffindor was taken aback by the use of his first name; Malfoy only used his first name a handful of times since they first meant that he knew of. It made him feel… Good, like he actually touched base more with his school rival, and besides it wasn't as if Ron or Hermione were truly concerned for him when he was worried about something; Ron even turned his back on him in the tournament instead of believing him when he promised he never put his name in the cup, and any help Hermione gave was either to show off, too vague for him to follow as if she thought the answer were that obvious. Merlin knew how much that annoyed him. He wondered if she actually get off on making others feel stupid.

So, he gave in with a sigh, and hoped he wouldn't be tormented for opening up.

"I'm not looking forward to going back to Hogwarts after this. I didn't know that I'd been wearing a mask my whole life until I got here; it's like a switch was flipped and how I'm acting now feels right. But when we go back, I'll have to hide it again; I just know it will tear me up…"

"Is that all?" Malfoy asked.

"What?" Harry glowed glaring.

"Easy Harry. You just described what we Slytherins feel every day is all. How you see us at school, all a mask. In some cases." Zabini explained.

The Gryffindor blinked, "Really?"

"Really." the older two nodded.

Harry blinked, and blinked again, "Oh bloody hell I truly am a Slytherin."

Malfoy and Zabini couldn't help but laugh at his expression of awe and mortification.

"So now that we have touched on a deeper level, maybe you can start using our first names?" Zabini asked.

* * *

Remus tossed and turned in his sleep letting out soft, pained whimpers as he dreamed. He dreamed of his late husband's death, as he had since that terrible night; he dreamed of how helpless he felt when Bellatrix turned her wand on Sirius and screamed the Killing Curse for all to hear, he dreamt of running to him as he fell into the Veil hoping to pull him away only for their fingers to brush before Sirius was lost, he could hear Harry's devastated screams that voiced his own breaking heart. Then they turned, as they always did, to Dumbledore taking his poor cub away from him and giving him back to those monsters Harry had been forced to live with for half his life, and being forced to watch as he was beaten to death by them. And finally, he was the one dragged away, by the Ministry, and his unborn cub was killed while still inside him.

He screamed from the horror of it all; usually he would bolt awake in his bed, but something different happened this time. He felt a hand on his belly, it was big, gentle, warm, and so familiar; the last time he felt that hand was…

He opened his eyes to look at the hand noticing that the fingers had faded tattoos between the knuckles; he followed it up to the arm then followed the arm to the face of the owner and he gasped.

"S-Sirius…!"

It was Sirius looking just as he did the day he died; black hair falling past his shoulders with his bangs in his face, skin glowing with the health he'd spent two years rebuilding since his escape from Azkaban, except his eyes were sad and regretful. But his white gold wedding band was still on his finger, never to be removed.

"How…?"

"A dream Moony. I would have come to you sooner to chase those nightmares away, but death takes a toll on your energy. I'm sorry."

Remus pushed himself up and threw himself into Sirius' chest sobbing as he clutched at the coat, "I-I miss you so much Siri! I-I don't think I can…"

Sirius wrapped his arms around his beloved werewolf gently caressing his hair, "I know you're suffering my love, but you do have reasons to hold on. You and Harry need each other now more than ever, and our Lyka needs you."

"Lyka…?" Remus raised his head enough to looked at the ghost.

He nodded with a small smile, "I would have told you before the Ministry, but I want our child to be called Lyka, boy or girl. Do you like it?"

"It'll be perfect for them Siri. It really will." The werewolf smiled and snuggled back into his love's chest.

Sirius smiled and put a hand on Remus's belly again feeling the energy of the child he regretted leaving too soon, "I'm glad you like it…"

* * *

Though he was supposed to be asleep now, Draco was making his way to his father's study in the darkness of the manor's halls. Potter had brought up a very important detail while they were in the library and the blond felt it a priority to have it taken care of as soon as possible or things would become undesirably complicated.

So, with his purpose set he knocked on the thick door then waited to be called in.

Lucius was definitely not expecting anyone to be awake so close to midnight; not even Narcissa would disturb him so late. He grew curious when, upon his call to enter, his son came in looking contemplative.

"What's troubling you Draco? Why are you even still up?"

"A detail we've ignored has been brought to my attention this afternoon father. Sooner or later, Potter will need to go out in public; when that happens, he'll be seen by anyone and everyone looking for him, and guess who they'll tell."

"Dumbledore." The older blond hissed "I see your point son. We need to cover our tracks."

"No. We need to make it so that if Dumbledore finds out Potter's been with us, he can't take him away. Surely you can find something?" Draco said.

Lucius thought a moment, "I believe so, but I will start tomorrow. I will take action once I find a solution Draco, rest assured. Now off to bed before you make yourself ill."

"Alright. Goodnight Father." Draco left the study.

The Malfoy patriarch relaxed back in his chair as he pondered a few methods to stop Dumbledore's meddling, though he also mentally chastised himself for overlooking such a detail. If he didn't resolve it soon their victory would be taken away, but it was a challenge. And as a Malfoy, Lucius loved challenges.

* * *

 **I guess I'll try to update my** **Kingdom Hearts** **story next, or Hetalia.**

 **What will Lucius do? Find out next chapter, and then it's one more chapter until Hogwarts where the story will start to pick up a bit more~!**

 **Stay tuned, and don't forget to leave me some good reviews!**


	7. July 31 Pt1

**Next on** **Miseria Cantare** **!**

 **Harry: Again? What about your** **Kingdom Hearts** **story?**

 **I think I'll go in a pattern. This one, a story, this one, another story, and so on.**

 **Snape: What about** **Fate Rebirth** **?**

 **Still blank; I wanna go into the custody challenge, but don't know how… Plus this story is just… AAH! XD**

 **Draco: You love it as if it were you own child. And yet you still took forever.**

 **Yes! All writers feel so. Just as the awesome JK Rowling sees you all as her children. And I put up that Valentine's story last month.**

 **Warning:** OOC-ness, another shocking surprise, and a little segment of Dumbledore-mocking~

 **Remus: Wait a moment, I thought you had a lot of respect for Dumbledore?**

 **I do, but when I started reading Drarry stories over a year ago, I was shown that a lot of the cannon plot** _ **was**_ **Dumbledore manipulating Harry. So, I will go with it; no worries, I have story plans showing him love too! Oh, and Hermione will have her bit in this one too since she was supposed to last chapter but I forgot… And she'll make a shot at Americans; this includes me as I am an American.**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she poured over her books having finished her homework right off the bat once she'd reached home, and checked it over three times; a week ago, she got a letter from Ron asking her to find a way to find Harry as he'd gone missing a week after school had let out, and no one knew where to look for him. There were no clues and no one had seen or heard anything hinting at who could have taken him, even though it had to be Voldemort and his Death Eaters without a doubt. But she couldn't find anything that could help; personally, she thought the matter should be left to Dumbledore and his Order since nobody obviously wanted to cause an uproar by telling the Ministry. And it was definitely no use asking his relatives as they never cared about where he went or what he did.

"Merlin Harry, how could you let yourself be taken? I mean I know there's a law, but now that the Ministry and the whole of the Wizarding World know that Voldemort really is back, I'm sure everyone would understand if you used magic to defend yourself." She said to herself rubbing her temples in irritation.

She felt so much like a babysitter when it came to Harry, especially with the payment she received for her help in his training. But it was worth it; she would likely need all the financial help she could get when she started working in the Ministry, but for now her main focus had to be on finding Harry so she could continue to receive such handsome payments.

"He better not be dead." She huffed "I wish I had something of his to work with a tracking charm or something! And he hasn't responded to my letter, so rude. You would think he would remember his manners; he's British, not a Yank."

* * *

Harry was out in the gardens doing his homework, giving it touch-ups and revisions; Draco, as he was getting used to calling the Slytherin, was in his usual spot under the sakura tree while he himself took up a peaceful spot by a koi pond connected to a waterfall that gave off a peaceful atmosphere that made it easy for him to concentrate. He would be near the blond any other time while working on his homework, but Draco would often remind him of Hermione by looking over his shoulder and correcting mistakes.

Funny thing though, while Hermione irritated him when she did it and made him want to snap at her, Draco didn't have that effect on him; probably because his tone was more informative than superior and exasperated.

For example: Harry had just seen in his potions essay that he had written down phoenix tears instead of unicorn horn; Hermione would see the mistake and go on a rant about how Harry had ignored his notes and textbooks to make such mistakes and then explain the differences, while Draco would point out the mistake calmly then go on with his life unless Harry asked for more information.

Draco had picked up pretty quick that Harry did his work best when he was alone and respected it; if he told Hermione to let him work by himself she would have went on and on whining about how he needed her to get some form of a decent grade only to turn into a hypocrite later when he did ask for help and complain about how he and Ron were just using her. He couldn't believe he had brushed off that behavior for five years! It made his wonder what else he brushed off…

Well, there was Ginny's goo-goo eyes she always made at him since the day he first went to the Burrow, Ron's complaining, Mrs. Weasley's coddling; the other Weasleys never gave him problems, except for Percy this past year, but still. Though Harry was grateful that the Weasleys he could trust were on the same side as he was now; it gave comfort that his trust wasn't completely misplaced.

"All done Harry?"

The Gryffindor looked up when he was brought out of his musings and saw Draco standing over him holding his books apparently having finished his work for the time being.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose."

"Need another go at revision?"

"Not now. Thanks though." Harry gathered his things and stood up to follow the other teen inside.

He couldn't help but noticed as they walked, that Draco was wearing a new ring on his left middle finger; it was a wide silver band with a cushion cut green diamond, and ivy vines overlaying the stone to form a calligraphy M with leaves of white topaz.

"When did you get that ring?"

"Hmm?" Draco looked at his hand "Oh, it just arrived today actually. It was supposed to get to me last month when I turned sixteen, but the jeweler my father commissioned had been swamped with orders. And because he does his orders in chronological order I was made to wait; it was worth it though. This is a fine piece."

"Your parents must love to splurge on you every time you want something nice, 'ey?"

The blond looked at him in confusion, "Weren't you told that it's tradition? On the sixteen birthday of an heir of aristocracy, he will receive a ring of their own design to symbolize their coming of age in society. Heiresses have debutant balls."

"No one told me. Well, perhaps Sirius tried at some points…"

"Well, when is your birthday? We can put in a commission now. Or has it passed already?"

"It's at the end of the month, the thirty-first."

"Oh, well there may be time to have your ring commissioned and delivered by then. Come, we'll speak to my mother." Draco took Harry's hand and lead him into the house making the brunet blush.

Draco seemed to be doing that a lot recently and it made him uncomfortable with a strange, fluttery feeling in his stomach.

They first gave they're things to house elves to take back to their rooms then went to find Narcissa; she was in Remus' room with Severus, who was supervising another check-up.

"Perfect. Mother, Harry's birthday is at the end of the month. Perhaps you both could help him with an heir ring? He wasn't aware of its significance before."

Remus hummed, "Sirius was saving that bit for when you got out of school Harry. I suppose now is as good as ever."

"Why didn't the Weasleys tell you? They certainly ingrained themselves into your life enough that." Severus said as he finished up.

"No. I don't even know if they follow the tradition. I never saw rings on any of the older son's fingers." Harry said.

Narcissa clapped her hands twice and a house elf appeared, "I need a slip of clean parchment, and a sketch quill."

"Yes, Mistress." The elf popped away and was back in seconds with the requested items.

"A sketch quill?" Harry asked confused.

"Developed by witches and wizards in Italy. Blaise brought them back. All you need to do is describe how you want your ring to look, and the quill will sketch it out like how a Dicta-Quill writes out documents as you speak." Draco explained.

"Oh. Fred and George would love to have those in their shop." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I thought they only dealt with jokes?" Draco asked confused.

"They deal with more than that. The pranks are just they're main products; they also have love potions, Pygmy Puffs, toys, games, and quills."

"How do you know all that?"

Harry smirked, "Whose money got them started?"

Draco and Narcissa stared in surprise while Remus chuckled; Severus was scowling at him.

"You helped them with all those headache inducers?"

"It was the Tournament winnings for last year. I didn't need it." Harry said dully having been reminded of Cedric Diggory.

Remus got up from his bed and went over to Harry hugging him tightly, "It wasn't your fault cub. Neither of you could have known the cup was a portkey, and neither of you could have known what was going to happen next."

Severus and Narcissa shared a pained look.

Back in the days of the first war, they, along with Lucius and some other Death Eaters noticed that the raw anger the Dark Lord had seemed to slowly decline into madness, and that madness had been present upon his return the previous year.

Lucius had told them that after Harry had disappeared from the cemetery of the Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton, Voldemort had gone into the house and retrieved a ring that belonged to his maternal family then that summer had traveled to Romania to a Slytherin owned home where he found Godric Gryffindor's journal. Ever since he read it, he had begun to change his outlook on everything; there were those, like Bellatrix, who worried that their master had lost his ideals until he had them read the journal themselves. With more research within the libraries of any remaining Slytherin and Gryffindor properties, they had found that the history about the two Founders they learned was in fact wrong; Godric Gryffindor had in fact been sold to a brothel and that Salazar Slytherin had bought his freedom, and married him. Also, a goblin at Gringotts had confirmed that Gryffindor's legendary sword was commissioned as a wedding gift from Salazar to Godric; history had deliberately been rewritten, and that had pissed them off more than anything.

History was as sacred as children after all.

Since then, everyone serving the Dark Lord changed their ideals as well and began to fight for a new cause. And a much better one at that. Call it Gryffindor behavior, but it was also self-preservation; the sad truth was that with all the Pureblood inbreeding, magic was dying out in their world because it was getting difficult to conceive children. Narcissa and Lucius wanted two, maybe three kids, but Draco proved to be a difficult birth that nearly cost Narcissa her life. They had to change their opinions to preserve their way of life, but there was still the matter of Muggleborns pushing their beliefs on the Wizarding World; that was what the war was about now.

Narcissa cleared her throat, "Well now, no more guilt and sadness. We need to be ready for your birthday Harry, and it'll be the best party you've ever had!"

Harry cleared his throat nervously, "I… I never had a birthday party actually…"

"What?" Narcissa, Draco, and Severus said at the same time all looking surprised.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck, "The Weasleys could only do so much, and last year was mucked up with everything going on…"

"Oh, that won't do. That will not do at all. You are getting a proper party this year young man." Narcissa said with determination.

"Eh?! No really, don't trouble yourself!" Harry tried to convince her.

"Don't bother Harry, she can't be told otherwise once she's set on something. Just hope she doesn't plan something over the top." Draco said sympathetically.

Harry sighed helplessly, "May as well design my ring."

* * *

Lucius couldn't help but smirk in triumph of his plan as he left the Ministry.

It took him a day to make sure it would work perfectly, but he finally fixed every slightest detail to be perfect for an air-tight ruse; with the help of his old friend Yaxley, who was a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he fixed it so that when Potter finally went out in public, no one would be able to take him away from Lupin. And the best part: it was all legal, just in case there was an investigation!

Despite Lupin being a werewolf, he still held the title of Consort to the Lord of the House of Black which made all laws against him concerning the situation of claiming guardianship to a minor null and void, especially since Sirius Black had been cleared when Lucius left Wormtail to be caught at the Ministry; he was useless now anyway so it was no great loss to their cause. The fact that Dumbledore denied Lupin his right, and possibly ignored the Potter's last will and testament, was enough to put the old Headmaster on watch, and if he tried to remove Potter from Lupin's custody he would be charged with kidnapping. As for staying in Malfoy Manor, there was a law concerning the child Lupin was carrying; it stated that any living family connected to the mother and/or unborn child could overtake the care of both if there was plausible concern. The concern in play of the situation: Lupin's lycanthropy, and if it will be passed on to the child, and the fact that he was still grieving for his late husband. Air-tight.

' _Checkmate Dumbledore.'_ He rejoiced mentally as he reread the copy of the letter he was to give to Potter, another similar letter for Lupin tucked into an inner pocket of his robes.

"Well Lucius, don't you look smug. Whose life are you ruining?"

The blond looked to see his comrade Albert Runcorn. He had short, black hair, dark eyes, and barely noticeable facial hair.

"Oh, I'm just starting to actually. You remember dinner at the Manor? The important announcement that was made?" Lucius said casually to divert possible suspicions should anything be heard.

"Oh? What have you done in concern of that?" Runcorn smirked.

"Indeed. You see, Draco came to me with concerns about the boy being taken away should he be seen in public. To avoid that, I looked into some laws that would support him and his guardian. He will still need to hear his parent's will so that everything can be cleared up for him, but still; to know a certain bothersome Headmaster can do nothing is just too great a victory."

"Agreed."

* * *

The month went by slowly, and before he knew it Harry's sixteenth birthday had arrived.

He was having breakfast with Draco, Blaise, and Remus with plans to meet with the others in Diagon Alley to shop for the upcoming school year as their letters were to be arriving that morning, along with their O.W.L.s results.

Draco had been smirking since he woke up, "Hope you're ready to lose today Potter."

"How are you so sure you will win?" Harry looked unamused.

"Remember the obstacle course of the DADA final in third year?"

The brunet winced as he remembered how Hermione ran out screaming after the McGonagall bogart told her she failed a test.

"And the fact that Umbridge was a bitch to your little club."

"You still shouldn't get so cocky!"

Blaise laughed, "Remember who you're talking to. Draco's as cocky as they come."

Draco glared as Harry laughed.

"Now, now boys. Don't start any fights." Remus chided softly.

"It's all good fun Moony." Harry assured.

The hooting of an owl caught their attention and a barn owl flew in through and upper window carrying an envelope bearing the Hogwarts seal in its beak. It landed in front of Remus who took the envelope and fed it a bit of toast.

"Let's see… Draco. Blaise. And Harry." He passed out the letters and O.W.L. grades to each boy.

Harry read his over; mostly E's with one P in Divination, one D in History of Magic, and an O in Defense. Go figure.

"All O's on my end." Draco said feeling proud of himself.

"I'm surprised I have an O in Defense. Umbridge was out to get me more than anyone."

"It is your best subject." Remus said.

"Surprising considering you were our best teacher." Blaise commented.

"Not supposed to admit that…" Draco grumbled.

Narcissa came into the dining room, "Good morning everyone. Happy birthday Harry."

"Thank you."

"Mother, our results just arrived." Draco said handing her his report.

She read them over and nodded in approval, "Well done Draco. Your father will be pleased too. Now hurry; I don't want to be all day in Diagon Alley. The party is tonight."

"Ah, Narcissa, you didn't plan anything too extravagant, did you? It might be too much for Harry." Remus voiced.

"Not to worry, I controlled myself. Regrettably mind you." She said rather disappointed.

When she started planning Harry's first official birthday party that he would remember, Remus had to nip her desire to make it a gala in the bud; after all, he wasn't used to a normal party as it was, so to make it a party fit for aristocracy would overwhelm him. Narcissa did look put out, but she respected the fact that Harry's unpleasant upbringing did deny him many joys.

"Oh, Harry do you have the letter Lucius gave you?"

"In my pocket."

"Good. Then we'll have no trouble when we go out."

Draco sighed dramatically, "What a shame. You know Blaise I was quite hoping to see the drama of the Weasley's trying to take Harry away just to see their faces when we show them they can do nothing about it."

Blaise gave the same sigh, "So true Draco. Shame. Oh, wait a minute, that's exactly what will happen!"

They started laughing and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Slytherins."

"You're a Slytherin too little snakeling." Blaise tussled the younger teen's hair laughing when his hands were batted away.

* * *

Diagon Alley was as busy as ever despite the fact that the Dark Lord had indeed returned; perhaps it was the lack of Death Eater attacks that everyone kept expecting to happen but wouldn't come.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were walking through the bustling shopping district, school lists in hand, with the Weasley parents following behind closely; they had planned to go see how the twins were doing as their shop had been officially opened for a while now, but in the meantime, they were getting their supplies. And watching out for Harry. The plan was: if they found him, to take him back to the Burrow with them, call Dumbledore, and undo any harm done to him.

"Do you think we'll see him here?" Ginny asked.

"I hope so. This whole thing is just a pain in the arse."

"Language Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"It is!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as her brother started arguing with his friend _again_ ; she was so close to locking them in a closet and leaving them there until they finally did something about the sexual tension between them because she was getting a headache from it all.

Looking up ahead she saw a familiar head of long, platinum blonde hair clashing against a periwinkle dress; Luna was in the Alley, along with Neville and…

"Harry!"

Ron and Hermione paused in their argument to look in the same direction Ginny had starting running in seeing their schoolmates and the missing member of the "Golden Trio" walking ahead of them.

* * *

After arriving at Diagon Alley, Harry and Remus separated from their group to go to Gringotts with a promise to meet up at Flourish & Blotts once done; Harry was finally going to hear his parent's wills.

They found Griphook and he took them to the office of another goblin named Ragnok, who would do the will reading for them this time; he already had the scroll out ready to read.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I had hoped to have done this when you first came back to our world six years ago." The goblin said.

"Am I correct to assume Dumbledore interfered with that as well?" Remus asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Now, please sit."

Harry and Remus sat on the other side of Ragnok's desk and watched as he broke the seal releasing a small rush of magic.

"Now then, the last will and testament of Lord James Potter, and Lady Lily Joanna Potter neé Evans is read as thus, _We, James and Lily, Lord and Lady of the house of the House Potter, make these last wishes in concern to our son, Lord Heir Harry James Potter, and our estate. In the event of our deaths, we trust the custody of our son to Lord Sirius Orion Black, whom we have named his godfather; in the event that Lord Black is unable to care for Harry, his care with be trusted to Severus Snape, provided he allow visitation to Remus John Lupin. Under no circumstances is Harry to be left in the care of Petunia Evens. To Remus John Lupin, a most trusted friend, we leave to him an annual payment of 10,000 galleons, and the cottage on Belle Isle in Windermere so that he may live comfortably with his state of being."_

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Remus said surprised.

"All this time you could have taken better care of yourself. Why hasn't the will been read sooner?" Harry asked Ragnok.

"Because you had to be present Mr. Potter. But seeing as there was interference at every turn, well..."

"I understand, thank you. Is there any other business to be discussed?" Harry asked.

Ragnok picked up a sealed envelope and held it out to the teen, "When the will was delivered, it was your mother's request that Severus Snape receive this letter upon it's reading."

Harry took it seeing a neat scrawl that was his mother's handwriting, "I'll see that he gets it. Thank you."

Once their business at Gringotts had been complete Harry and Remus left the bank; Remus went to find Narcissa, as she wanted to help him with baby shopping, so Harry went to find his friends and eventually found Neville and Luna coming out of Magical Menagerie.

They were on their way to Flourish & Blotts when Harry heard his name being called; he turned and saw Ginny running at him with Ron and Hermione following. He tried to give a smile but he just didn't have it in him; glancing out the corner of his eye he could see Neville and Luna didn't look to pleased, and he didn't blame them seeing as how they behaved after everything that happened after the Department of Mysteries. He didn't feel happy to see them at all; on normal circumstances Harry would worry about why he didn't feel happy about seeing two people who were supposed to be his best friends, but maybe that was it: they were supposed to be his best friends, but they didn't give him the support he needed when he needed it.

Ginny latched onto him squeezing him so tightly that Harry couldn't breathe, "We were so worried when we found out you were missing! Where have you been?!"

"Ginny…! Let…go…!" Harry gasped out.

She glared at him and opened her mouth to tell him off about saying the wrong thing, when Luna touched her arm.

"He can't breathe Ginny."

The redhead flushed and stepped back from Harry as he took a breath placing a hand on his chest.

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked stepping forward to hug him but he had stepped back "Harry…?"

He just pointed at Ginny still panting.

"I hugged too tight." She said sheepishly.

"Oh. Well we still want to know where you were." Hermione demanded gently.

Harry gave a mild glare wondering why he had to tell them every little thing about his life; he didn't realize until now how nosy she was.

"Oh Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley came over to him and hugged him tight.

It felt empty to him now, which he found strange as he had always found her embraces to be a welcome comfort despite his newfound annoyance at her coddling. It scared him… Maybe it was last year at Grimmauld that changed things?

"We were worried the Death Eaters had gotten you when you turned up missing. Where have you been dear? Are you alright?" she asked looking him over.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, really. I had thought that Dumbledore would have told you though, I went to stay with Remus." He said.

The Weasley's and Hermione looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Wait a minute mate. You've been with Remus this whole time? Why? And how would Dumbledore know if that's the truth?" Ron asked.

"It was his right to take over my guardianship. Since Wormtail was found alive, Sirius' name was cleared and his rights as my godfather were restored, and turned over to Remus as they were married." Harry explained.

"Married?!"

Harry would have laughed if he could; their faces was just too funny not too! But he supposed he could thank living with Slytherins for about a month and a half, for bringing out his inner snake to be able to school his features into the proper neutral mask.

"Yeah. I had only found out about it then myself. By the time Sirius died, they had been married since last year."

The group of redheads, plus Hermione, nodded feeling less fooling at the lack of knowledge.

"So, you were at Grimmauld place this whole time then?" Ron asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably; when he, Remus, and Lucius had gone over their story back at the Manor, he had memorized it forward and back with the reassurance that no one could do anything against the laws backing it. Now that he had to explain it though, he feared they would try anyway and take him back to Dumbledore then send him back to the Dursleys.

"Actually no… When Sirius died, Remus found out he was two months pregnant, and due to that, combined with his emotional state and his lycanthropy required us to stay with one of Sirius' relatives for a familial link to substitute for the bond of the father, and out of concern. Anyway, the healer he saw advised that they be as closely related as possible, and the only one to answer Remus' request was Sirius' cousin… Narcissa Malfoy…"

Neville and Luna sent each other pleased looks that went unnoticed by the others, seeing as they were focused on Harry; their friend was playing his roll masterfully, looking unsure, hesitating at all the right moments, and looking as displeased as they were sure the others would be.

"Malfoy?!"

"The ferret's mum?!"

"Then you were with the Death Eaters!"

"You guys!" Harry snapped over Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's outbursts making them quiet down "Yes, I have been staying with Malfoy's family. But Mrs. Malfoy is actually really nice; she's helping to take care of Remus, and she isn't a Death Eater. She swore on her magic that she isn't a Death Eater. Besides, even if she was nothing could be done with intent to harm me; there's an heir law the Ministry made that protects me. They can't hurt me, none of the family can allow be to be harmed, and they can't give me to anyone with intent to harm me; Sirius naming me his heir made it so."

Molly took his arm, "Regardless Harry, dear. You cannot stay with them. We'll take you to Dumbledore and he'll have it fixed so that your muggle relatives regain custody, and then you'll come stay with us the rest of the summer."

Harry glared and pulled his arm away, "No! I don't want to go back to Privet Drive!"

"Harry don't act like such a child. Mrs. Weasley's right, you need to stay with your aunt and uncle, for the blood wards." Hermione said thinking Harry would listen to her.

"No."

She was wrong.

"Harry don't fuss. Now come along." Molly attempted to take his arm again.

Harry backed away from her only to bump into another body behind him.

"Wotcha Harry."

"Tonks?" Harry turned to see the Auror he met last year with her hair still a popping bubblegum pink.

"Oh good, Tonks dear. Perhaps you can help us bring Harry back to Dumbledore. He's been staying with the Malfoy's this whole time." Molly said feeling sure things would now go her way.

"Oh, I know." Tonks said.

"What?" everyone looked at the Auror.

She just smiled, "Harry do you have the letter from the Ministry that confirms their approval of Remus taking over guardianship of you?"

Harry blinked as his head tried to process the question when he remembered how Mr. Malfoy gave him an envelope that morning and told him to keep it with him just in case; he pulled out the envelope and handed it to Tonks.

She opened it and skimmed the letter then nodded at Molly, "After Sirius' will was read the Ministry got word of Sirius wanting Remus to take over guardianship of Harry. Sirius approves and the law upholds. And considering certain circumstances, Remus needs to stay with the Malfoys, and Harry needs to stay with him. Dumbledore should have a similar letter."

"But Tonks, it's Malfoy!" Ron whined.

"And the law is clear." Tonks turned to Harry, Luna, and Neville "Let's go you lot."

Harry and the others gladly walked away from her wanting to get away from the Weasleys; Harry particularly wanted to get away from Ginny, she was clingy.

"Um, Tonks?" Neville ventured "What was that about?"

She gave a sly look and showed them her left forearm adorned with a Dark Mark.

* * *

 **I couldn't leave one of my girls out~ She would actually make a great Death Eater; acting like a klutz would make a perfect cover.**

 **BTWs, Lily's middle name really is Joanna.**


	8. July 31 Pt2

**Okay, fine! Here's part two!**

 ***** **Law & Order** **scene-change theme***

…

 **Remus: No more YouTube, and no more** **SVU** **.**

 **You can't tell me what to do!**

 **Warnings:** OOC-ness; of course. Harry gets his ring, the explanation of Tonks, more of Lucius' victory, Weasley twins, and more bonding. Plus, the bet results! And teasing because it's fun.

 **Also, those of you who wish Ginny dead, not yet. She's still essential to the later coming plot then she'll get hers. And what should I do with Percy? Sorry for taking so long!**

 **One last thing: if you are an** **Shingeki no Kyojin** **/** **Attack on Titan** **fan who ships Ereri, I am doing a collab fic with winternightlullaby called** **Sugar on a Blood Soak Canvas** **. It's posted on her profile; check it out if you want, and enjoy~ Sorry for the lateness.**

* * *

The Weasleys and Hermione watched, still in shock, as Harry, Neville, and Luna were led away by Tonks.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron asked, only to be smacked in the head by both Hermione and his mother.

"Language Ronald!"

"What I want to know is why the hell Harry is willingly living with Malfoy." Ginny said ignoring her mother's scolding for her use of foul language.

"We should go talk to Dumbledore, see if he really was informed about all this." Arthur said.

Molly nodded, "You're right Arthur. Let's hurry with the shopping then go see Dumbledore."

* * *

Harry, Neville, and Luna gaped at the Dark Mark on Tonks' arm.

"Wha… How… Tonks?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mmhmm. I'm actually a spy in the Order for the Dark Lord, along with Severus. Plus, I get extra scoops from inside the Ministry itself." She smiled.

"That, I didn't see coming." Luna said in surprise.

"No offense Tonks, but you're on the clumsy side." Harry said remembering last year when He first met her.

The Auror giggled, "It's the perfect cover, isn't it? A well-placed trip, and no one would believe I work for the Dark Lord if I just said so."

Neville thought about it, "She has a point. It's the perfect cover. The question is though: why did you join him?"

"Oh, Charlie convinced me. We were friends in school together from year one." Her cheery expression fell a bit "He didn't need to do much to convince me. My dad's a Muggleborn you know, and he faced ridicule too. If I can be a part of a better future for everyone, you don't need to ask me twice. Plus, I remembered you Harry! That house," she shuddered "I would have gone insane."

Harry smiled feeling touched that Tonks cared for him so much to consider him for her decision; they didn't even know each other so well, but it meant a lot to him that he had more people on his side. It was making his decision to side with Voldemort all the more worth it if it meant he could keep his real friends…

Or maybe by making the choice to side with the Dark Lord helped him see who his real friends were; he suddenly remembered the second time he met Draco, on the Hogwarts Express, when he spoke about some families being better than others and offering to help him see those difference as he offered his hand. What Harry believed to be the harsh words of a spoiled bully was actually a sincere warning in disguise that he had been blind to because of the "warnings" about Slytherins being evil he heard from Hagrid being reinforced by Ron's spouting. In doing some self-reflection since staying at Malfoy Manor, Harry figured that he had subconsciously become a people pleaser because of how quickly he took to the negative words against Slytherins instead of trying to see for himself; he supposed he couldn't blame himself for being that way because until he met Hagrid, he had never really known kind, friendly words aside from Mrs. Figg, and Ron was his age. He was afraid that if he went against what they said, they would sneer at him and treat him the same way the Dursleys had all his life; he was disgusted with himself at how desperate he was for a friend when he was younger.

"Thanks Tonks. I can't tell you how much that means to me." He gave her a bright smile.

Tonks blushed lightly and stumbled in her usual way, "Oh Harry, you're such a sweetheart!"

Luna and Neville snickered quietly behind their hands.

"Alright you lot!" Tonks called having regained herself "Let's hurry and get the rest of your school supplies! We don't want to hold up the party later, now do we?"

They went into Flourish and Blotts to meet the others, however before they could locate them, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny caught up to them apparently not done with trying to "save" Harry.

"Harry, you need to let us take you to Dumbledore. It's for your own good, and you know that." Hermione said.

Harry had to close his eyes and count back from ten so he wouldn't snap and possibly give the _Daily Prophet_ any more gossip on his life for their front page, "Look, I'm fine. I appreciate the worry, but I'm fine. I'm not under the influence of a spell or a potion, I'm not being tortured, and I'm not being threatened. I'm fine."

"But, Harry…" Ginny tried to touch his arm but he stepped back.

"Really." He said firmly.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other sharing nervous glances that could have pertained to their worry for Harry's well-being, but there was an was something off about the look they shared that said otherwise quite clearly, as if they didn't know that a small bit of whatever dirty little secret they were hiding was being revealed.

Seeing as Harry was now reverting to his hidden Slytherin persona, he decided to change the subject and work out the real Ron and Hermione later, preferably at school.

"So, what did you guys get on your OWLs?" he asked.

That did the trick seeing how Ron and Hermione both perked up.

"I got almost all O's! I had one E." Hermione said.

"You shoulda seen her this morning." Ron said rolling his eyes "She was so sure she failed everything, and when she saw the owls coming with our results she screamed like a reaper was waiting to harvest her soul."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, despite the fact that he's lost his bet with Draco.

"That sounds like her! What about you Ron?"

The redhead shrugged, "Got more than Fred and George put together. What about you mate?"

"O's and E's, except in Divination and History of Magic, but I'm proud of myself." Harry shrugged.

"So Umbridge totally flunked you after all then?"

He shook his head, "I got an O in DADA, actually."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stared at him in shock.

"You must be joking." Ginny stated.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"But she hated you!"

He only shrugged in response.

"Potter!"

Harry looked towards the door seeing Draco coming in with Blaise; it looked like they were ready to leave.

' _Finally.'_

The other three Gryffindors turned at the sound of the blond's voice and immediately sneered at him.

"Who do you think you are calling out to our friend, Ferret?" Ron spat out.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him keeping his face impassive then turned to Harry, "Are you done here? Consort Black isn't feeling well, so Mother wants to get home and have him checked over."

Harry didn't know if Draco was telling the truth or not, but his face showed he was worried either way, "I just need to finish getting my books. Just give me ten minutes max."

Luna came over laying a hand on his shoulder giving her usual dazed smile, "Don't worry about it Harry. I'll ask Tonks to ask for your books to be delivered to you. You head back and take care of Remus."

"Luna…"

"Go on." She urged.

He smiled at her in gratitude, "Thank you."

He headed for the door with his Slytherin friends; Draco and Blaise gave last looks to the Gryffindors, Draco looked at them with distaste and Blaise with indifference, and then they followed him out back to the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Draco, did you just say that about Remus to get me out of there, or is he actually not feeling well?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He did feel a little unwell when he caught up with Mother and I, but it was nothing an anti-nausea potion couldn't fix." The blond assured.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So then what was that?"

Draco smirked, "What Potter? Don't you recognize a rescue when you see one?"

"Oh, my hero." The younger brunet rolled his eyes.

Draco, still smirking, took his hand, "For my princess, anything." And his kissed the back of it.

Blaise laughed as Harry's face blazed red from the flush that overtook it despite his gaping mouth.

Harry shook his head to regain himself and glared at the Malfoy heir, "I should hex your bullocks off."

"Tell you what Potter, you have that privilege if, and only if, you won our bet."

That made Harry stop in his tracks, "Dammit…"

"Hmm? Something you want to share, Mr. Potter?" Draco mocked turning back to him.

The Gryffindor just scowled and said in a huff, "She got one E, the rest were O's…"

Draco smirked with self-satisfaction, "Well, I can't wait to see how you'll look once Pansy finishes with you."

"Shut up you twat." Harry grumbled.

Both Harry and Draco wondered to themselves as to why the blond had acted like that, and in public yet!

"Hey, isn't that the Weasley twins' shop?" Blaise asked effectively diffusing the tension.

The shop itself was… Unique. It really stood out from all the other shops in the Alley painted orange and purple with its giant, mechanical Weasley twin built into the front of the store doing a trick of a rabbit disappearing and reappearing every time it lifted its hat. Witches and wizards of all ages were overflowing from the shop's door and passing behind every window display trying to see and buy everything.

"Yeah. That's definitely it. We're going in. Come on." Harry said starting forward.

"And what makes you think we're going in Potter?" Draco demanded.

"I want to see what my investment produced. If you don't want to come, fine. See ya! Hope you have a good hiding place from Remus." Harry said cheerfully and he waved over his shoulder heading into the shop.

Draco and Blaise choked on their breaths, maybe even meeped, and rushed after him because no way in Hades would they want to deal with a pregnant werewolf because they lost track of his cub. A Killing Curse from the Dark Lord would be like running through a meadow wild flowers in comparison.

Inside the shop was even more bright and colorful than on the outside, full of bubbles and fireworks, a winding staircase leading up to the second level; there was a display of a girl with pigtail braids doubled over a bucket vomiting purple and green candies, Puking Pastilles, jars of green candies called U-No-Poo on the shelves, pygmy puff pens, a fountain of love potions, all sorts of things everyone just raved over. Blaise had burst out laughing when he looked up and saw a toy Umbridge unicycling on a wire while carrying water on her shoulders repeating, _"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge! I_ will _have order!"_

"That's bloody brilliant! I hope she knows of it!" the half Italian wizard gasped out.

"Honestly Blaise, control yourself." Draco scoffed, though the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"Lighten up Draco! It's hilarious!" Harry said smiling.

"Why thank you Harry!"

"We're so glad you approve!"

Harry turned seeing Fred and George coming over to them; they were both wearing magenta robes.

"Of course, I approve! I just wish it could be a reality." He sighed in mock despair.

"As do we." The twins sighed forlornly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the dramatic trio, _'They want it to be a reality, I'm sure the Dark Lord can help with that.'_

"Anyway Harry…"

"We are you giving you…"

"As much free merchandise…"

"As you want."

"Eh?!" Harry looked between the twins "But I can't accept that offer!"

They laughed, "But you deserve it!"

"After all, …"

"It's because of you this shop was possible."

"Now go pick out what you'd like!" they shoved him in a random direction.

Blaise and Draco looked at them.

"Always do that, do you?" Blaise asked.

The twins only smirked then strutted off to see to other customers.

"That's it, I'm done." Draco said going to look around.

Blaise began following him, "With what?"

"Trying to figure them out."

"I've known them ever since First year and still haven't figured them out completely." Harry said popping up beside them.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

All of a sudden, a lot of the customers crowded the front door yammering excitedly and drowning out the other sounds of the shop; in the center of the mayhem was a tall, broadly built man with sallow skin, brown eyes, and dark hair and facial hair. He was very good looking, and very familiar…

"Viktor!"

One of the twins ran over to the newcomer, needing to push children and teens aside to get to him.

Harry, Draco, and Blaise stared in surprise as the quidditch star and former Triwizard Champion spoke with one of twins; Harry was sure it was George, but the question was: why? And how did they know each other? They never spoke during the tournament; not that anyone was aware of anyway.

When they saw George lead Viktor through a curtained-off room behind the counter and Harry got an idea.

"Hold my things. I'm going to see what they're up to." He said putting what he'd chosen so far into Draco's arms.

He then proceeded to pull his invisibility cloak from his jumper pocket and proceeded to throw it over himself; before he could be asked any questions, he headed in the direction of George and Viktor being careful not to bump into anyone or anything that could ultimately give him away. Like in third year when he tried to sneak into Hogsmeade, and the twins figured him out when they saw his footprints in the snow; sure, it led to him receiving the Marauder's map, his birthright, but he hated being figured out. When he made it through the curtain he didn't immediately see neither George or Viktor so he slowly made his way through the maze of stacked boxes holding the extra product making sure not to bump into anything and catch their attention. He heard a box fall over somewhere to the left and made his way to the noise thinking that George was rummaging for something and was being clumsy, but when he found the two he was quite surprised to see George pinned to the wall with Viktor's knee between his legs locked in a heated kiss.

' _Oh my… How long has this been going on?!'_ he wondered leaving the back room as quickly and quietly as he could without attracting their attention.

Viktor Krum and George? How in Merlin's name?

He passed through the curtain, and bumped into Fred.

"Tsk, tsk Harry. Sneaking around." Fred teased.

Harry took off his cloak, "Would you care to explain how Viktor and George happened?"

"Oh, you saw them? Well, you remember when George and I tried to trick the Goblet?" Harry nodded "It tickled his funny bone, and he wanted to know what other mischief we liked to get into. George won him over somehow."

"But I thought Viktor had a crush on Hermione?"

"That was a cover to keep George off Skeeter's radar. Remember the drama she caused before the first task with her bull?"

"Boy do I." Harry growled out.

"Enough said then."

"Potter, are you going to take your things back now? I feel ridiculous." Draco said.

"Oh, sorry!" Harry went back around the counter and took the things he'd picked out so far.

It was then a thought had occurred to him: Fred and George were swayed by Charlie most likely, and Karkaroff was a Death Eater once upon a time. Was it possible that Viktor sided with Voldemort too somehow?

"By the way, we _will_ be talking about your invisibility cloak."

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing in his office; he still knew nothing about where the Potter boy was! The Weasleys hadn't heard anything, Remus was nowhere to be found, and Snape still knew nothing about if Voldemort had anything to do with Potter's disappearance; nobody knew anything! If things kept up like this he could only hope the boy showed up come September; if he didn't get his weapon back and start training him soon…

"Albus!"

The Headmaster jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his floo activating and the shrieking voice of Molly Weasley; he turned seeing her and Arthur coming into his office looking all kinds of frazzled.

"Arthur, Molly, whatever is the matter?" he asked in his grandfatherly tone having recovered himself.

"We just saw Harry in Diagon Alley; he's been staying with Remus at Malfoy Manor!" Molly wailed like a banshee.

Dumbledore gaped, "Malfoy Manor? But they're Death Eaters! Why is he there?!"

"According to Tonks, the Ministry sent you a letter explaining everything about Remus taking custody and other conditions. Did you receive a letter?" Arthur asked in a more reasonable tone, but still looking just as frantic.

Letter? What letter? He went to his desk and shuffled the mess of papers and envelopes looking for the letter he supposedly should have gotten; if custody of Harry was given to Remus, he should have been informed right away from the start! He oversaw the boy behind the scenes, he needed to know everything regarding his welfare; weapons needed to be kept close to their wielder after all- ah, err, uh! …That is, it was for the child's own good so that he could assure that he was being well cared for, of course.

He found and envelope with the Ministry seal, finally, and tore it open in a desperation to read its contents with a small hope that what he had just been told by the Weasleys was wrong.

 _To Professor Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore,_

 _It is my duty to inform you of the transfer of guardianship of Lord Heir Harry James Potter to Consort Remus John Black neé Lupin, the widowed spouse of the now deceased Lord Sirius Orion Black of the most Nobel and Ancient House of Black, who was named Lord Heir Potter's godfather by his parents, the late Lord and Lady James and Lily Potter in the event of their deaths. It was stated in Lord Black's last will and testament that Lord Heir Potter be placed under the guardianship of Consort Black in the event of his own death, and regarding Consort Lupin's lycanthropy and pregnancy, they are under the supervision of Lord Black's cousin, Lady Narcissa Malfoy neé Black, as is conditional law regarding Consort Black's state._

"This cannot be… I must see the Dursleys about this. Molly, Arthur, if you will excuse me." Dumbledore said heading to the floo.

Before the Weasleys could say anything else, the Headmaster floo-ed to the Leaky Caldron in London, transfigured his eccentric robes into a solid colored Muggle style suit, and walked out into the city heading to the nearest appiration point to go to Privet Drive. He didn't understand how things could get so out of his control; the boy was supposed to stay with Petunia and her husband, especially after that episode he had in his office once that useless fool, Sirius, died to remind Harry how much he needed Dumbledore. More so now that Wizarding world finally realized that Voldemort's return was in fact true; the boy needed to be trained, and he couldn't be trained properly if he was rebellious! How dare the Ministry go against him!

He reached Privet Drive and practically ran to number 4 hoping for at least Petunia to be home; Vernon was likely still at his workplace since with was still mid-afternoon. He rang the doorbell and only had to wait a few moments before the door was opened by Petunia.

The look the horse-faced woman gave him was one of complete disgust and loathing, and her nose was crinkled as if she had smelt a most vile, unsavory scent.

"What are you doing here?" she half demanded.

Merlin but she truly was an insufferable being, and Lily had actually begged him to let her attend Hogwarts despite being a muggle; if her treatment of Harry weren't so crucial for his plans, he'd have done away with her and her family long ago.

"Petunia dear, it's lovely to see you again. But this isn't a social call, I'm sorry to say. Where is Harry?" Dumbledore said in the most pleasant voice he could manage.

She sniffed, "Gone. And good riddance we say."

Of course, she wouldn't care; she hated Lily more that Saint Michael hated his brother Lucifer, and their hatred for each other could cause the apocalypse, according to muggle religion. But he needed to know about Harry.

"We received a letter from your _government_ , saying that his godfather was found to be innocent but like the boy's father, got himself killed. So, his _husband_ ," she spat the word out "took over custody, as was wished in his will. We were glad to get rid of that ungrateful brat, and we are glad to no longer need to deal with you."

With that, she slammed the door in his face.

This was not good at all; Harry was, for lack of better phrasing and description, was in the wind, and Dumbledore had no way to reign him in until he came back to Hogwarts. And by then, it could be too late.

* * *

Harry finished putting away that last of his purchases, except for the outfit that Narcissa insisted he wore to his party; dark slacks with a dove gray button down that fit his frame comfortably almost like a second skin, and an over robe with quarter sleeves with silver hemming that hugged his torso.

Draco and Blaise insisted on getting Harry a new, proper wardrobe so that he didn't have to keep borrowing Draco's, and frankly Harry would want anything over Dudley's hand-me-downs. He was still getting used to having new things that fit him; hell, it took him until his third year to accept his school uniform, and he barely kept from fidgeting in his dress robes at the Yule Ball. But ever since Sirius promised that he would take him away from the Dursley's in third year, and that they would be a real family last winter, he knew that these were changes that would come with being a proper life with real, familial love. He thought he lost that chance the night he saw his godfather die, but Sirius' will, and an unexpected spark of luck of Lucius Malfoy having a heart, he had the life he only dreamed about in that cupboard under the stairs and in that small room with bars on the window. The only thing wrong was that Sirius wasn't here; it was supposed to be him, Remus, the baby, and Sirius. Sirius spent just as long as Harry locked up in a worse hell than Harry experienced his whole life, though the man would say Harry was worse off than him.

And to think, he was being given this chance by the people he was supposed to be fighting against. Talk about irony.

Lolly popped in disrupting his musings.

"Be begging Mr. Potter's pardon. Master Draco is asking you to join him for tea." The elf said.

"Oh, thank you." He stood up and headed down to the garden where they usually had tea if the day was cool enough.

Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Luna were all sitting around the table in the gazebo; Neville and Blaise looked to be off in their own world being mushy the way they were cuddled together and Neville was giggling at whatever Blaise was whispering in his ear, Draco looked discretely disgusted by their display, and Luna was staring off into space very much likely looking at a creature only she could see.

"Oh, Harry. Finally." Draco said in relief when he noticed him "Did you lose track of time?"

"Sorry, I was thinking." The Gryffindor sat in the only space left, between Draco and Blaise.

Luna blinked coming out of her daze, and focused on her friend, "Were there a lot of wrackspurts in your ears?"

All the boys looked at her confused.

"What the hell are wrackspurts?" Blaise asked.

"They're bugs that float in your ears and make your brain fuzzy." The one girl answered.

Harry and Neville couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Luna! Other people can say you're odd all you want, they will never realize what a treat you are! Whoever wins your heart will be very lucky!" Harry said happily.

"Too right!" Neville agreed.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other wondering if the two Gryffindors were as mad, which the older of the two noticed.

Neville tugged Blaise's ear, earning a yelp from the Italian Slytherin, "Stop that, both of you! Luna is a Seer, and can see more than we could ever know to exist! Have you two seen thestrals? And not images in books."

They shook their heads; Draco looked shocked at Neville's show of authority and Blaise looked a bit scared, Harry and Luna looked amused.

"Harry and Luna have. You can only see them after witnessing a death. Luna saw her mother die in an accident, and, unfortunately, Harry and I saw his godfather die. Remember, Bellatrix is on my list; she gave me another reason, so she had better watch herself. Harry was my first friend, so I will stick by him no matter what and protect him against anyone who wants to, and will try to hurt him! Even from you Blaise!"

Blaise suddenly felt like a rabbit facing a lion, "A-alright. I understand."

"Neville, you saw him…" Harry couldn't finish asking; the wound was still to fresh.

The other Gryffindor nodded giving his friend an apologetic look, "I heard Bellatrix start to cast the spell, and by the time I looked Sirius was pulled in to the Veil. I never heard so much pain. Not even when you brought Cedric's body back at the end of fourth year."

Harry looked down at the table; Cedric still hurt too. Not as much as Sirius; Sirius would always hurt more than the loss of any friend of acquaintance unless he was particularly close to them, like he was to Luna.

Draco remembered that night Harry came back with Diggory's body; he was crying so hard he was shaking, and when he announced that the Dark Lord had returned Draco was afraid. His father had told him about the Dark Lord from childhood, and had admitted to Draco in confidence that he feared his return because of his insanity. But now, with his new outlook, he had nothing to fear because things were going to become the way they were supposed to be: those who can use magic kept in the magical world to preserve their secrecy and culture. Yet according to Neville, Harry expressed more after seeing his godfather die… And the ironic side of it may be that it was losing the man that helped in influencing Harry's turn. Perhaps he could view the memory in a pensive later to get a better understand the younger boy.

Luna smiled to herself as she looked between Harry and Draco; she could see their auras pulsing in sync despite their different colors; Harry's was indigo and red with traces of pink, and Draco's was red with occasional traces of pink, and green. They would be happy together, definitely; she couldn't wait to see it happen.

It was a seven that night when Harry's party began; Harry made his way down to the ballroom with Remus, both dressed nicely as to fit the occasion as Narcissa wanted it to be formal.

"Remus, are you alright? Your nausea isn't going to act up again, is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine cub." The werewolf smiled "It's passed. The baby will behave for a while tonight, so you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" the teen asked still worried.

"Yes, Harry. Now, stop being selfless and focus on the party. It's your sixteenth birthday, and I want you to enjoy tonight."

Harry smiled, "Okay, I'll try."

"Good enough." Remus laughed hugging him.

They got to the ballroom Narcissa had decorated for the night; they guest list turned out to include the Weasley twins, Viktor, Neville, Luna, Tonks (Charlie had gone back to Romania the previous week but left him a gift), Bill, Fleur, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle (why those two, Harry didn't know), the Greengrass sisters, and Millicent Bulstrode (again, he didn't know why.) There was also, Professor Snape, the Malfoy parents, the Lestranges, Blaise's mother Alexandra, Neville's grandmother Augusta, and other Death Eater parents. Harry had to wonder why there were a lot of adults he didn't know there; he was slowly getting closer to the Slytherin's in his year, and Astoria; it was a little strange because Pansy grew to be motherly to him…

Harry looked at Remus asking his question with his eyes.

"Ceremony. You're getting your ring after all." Remus answered.

"Oh, right." He still wasn't used to pureblood traditions.

What was known as the Bestowing of the Ring was a tradition done on an heir or heiress' sixteenth birthday, as Draco told him weeks ago, in acknowledgement of their coming of age and their gaining of their magical and, in some cases, creature inheritance. Usually it was the father who would give their child the ring, but Harry's father was dead, and Sirius as well, so it was left to Remus as Harry's legal guardian to give him his heir ring before the party started.

"Harry, over here." Lucius gestured him an Remus over to the center at the head of the room in view of everyone.

Remus rubbed his back, "Just stay calm. You're under protection, so no one can even attempt to hurt you. And if they do, I can shred out their eyes."

"Remus! Not while you're pregnant!" Harry chided quietly.

"I'm an expecting Omega wolf, and you're one of my cubs. My hormones are running high, and we're in a room with a lot of people neither of us care for. If I need to maul someone for hurting you, I will maul someone for hurt you pregnant or not."

The teen sighed; hormonal werewolves were difficult to deal with. How did Sirius and his parents deal with him?

Lucius handed Remus the ring box and Narcissa got the guests' attention; being named the overseer of Remus' condition, and a daughter of the Black family closest to the main line, she had a responsibility to help conduct the ceremony.

"Friends, and guests alike, we welcome you to this celebration tonight. Lord Heir Harry James Potter, heir to the House of Potter, and standing heir of the House of Black, has turned sixteen today, and as is our tradition, he will receive his heir ring. With Lord and Lady James and Lily Potter departed, and Lord Sirius Black recently deceased, the Gifting will be performed by Lord Consort Remus Black. All of you behave; especially you Bella." He gave a sharp look around the room.

Remus turned to Harry holding the box up, "Harry, you are sixteen today. I'm sure, were they here, your parents and Sirius would be very proud of how far you've come and how much you've grown. You come from a great legacy in our world, and as such you've chosen a ring to display the pride you take in your heritage."

He opened the box showing a gold band with an icy white jade stone with a black, swirling streak pattern coming from the top and bottom of the stone to the center to become a dot; the bezel was a silver ring of Casablanca lilies with the anther made of amber.

Harry held out his right hand and Remus took the ring out placing it on his ring finger, that was the end of the ceremony as everyone began applauding.

"Now, we will leave the children to celebrate. We will adjourn to the next room." Lucius said.

The other teens made their way over to Harry and Narcissa led Remus to leave the room with the other adults, but not before seeing Bellatrix making her way over to Harry and the others.

"Bella?" Narcissa called.

"I'm just giving Baby Potter his present." She said with false sweetness as she pulled out her wand.

Draco narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Harry reaching for his wand discretely.

"I'm going to send him to see Mummy and Daddy~"

" _Crucio!"_ Draco reacted immediately.

Bellatrix fell to the floor screaming bloody murder; Draco had heard before how his aunt sounded when the Dark Lord put her under the _Cruciatus_ , and she never sounded like it hurt from him because she laughed through it at points like she was feeling some form of sick pleasure from it. The blond couldn't believe, or understand, why he was making her hurt so much.

The _Cruciatus_ was fueled by anger; the stronger the anger, the stronger the spell, so Draco had to wonder: why was he so angry to use the Unforgivable on his aunt with such strength? All because she was about to try to kill Potter?

Not Potter… Harry…

When did Harry become worth protecting to him?

"Draco, stop!"

Harry latched onto his arm and broke the hold of the spell leaving Bellatrix a twitching, writhing mess and everyone else staring in shock, minus Neville; he hid his face against Blaise's chest with his fiancé's hands over his ears.

"Rodolphus, get her out of here." Lucius said.

The Lestrange lord rushed forward and picked Bellatrix up carrying her out with his brother, Rabastan.

"Now, you children enjoy the party. The Dark Lord will handle her." Lucius said waving the rest of the adults.

Severus was the last one to out having needed to give Neville a Calming Draught.

Harry looked at Draco with confusion and awe; he only witnessed the _Cruciatus_ curse twice: once in fourth year when Crouch Jr demonstrated it to the DADA class on that spider, and in the vision Voldemort sent him of using it on Sirius. Neither of them had such intensity behind them; what made him so angry?

"Neville, forgive me." Draco said.

"No, it's alright. You just wanted to keep her from hurting Harry, and I'm grateful to you for that." Neville assured.

Harry came over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"

The slightly older brunet smiled, "Yeah, I am. Let's enjoy tonight; it's your birthday! Mine was yesterday."

Neville's birthday was indeed yesterday, Lady Longbottom had given Neville his heir ring: a white gold band with a blue galaxy opal set in a bezel of a green Egyptian jasper bay leaves. That one was on his right hand; on his left ring finger was the official engagement ring from Blaise that Draco helped pick out: a gold band with a citrate topaz stone and garnet accent stones. Having turned sixteen, Blaise and Neville's betrothal became an official engagement; as soon as Blaise slid the ring onto Neville's finger, the Gryffindor tackled him to the floor and literally kissed him senseless. Blaise was dazed with a goofy smile until the end of the night.

"Alright, if you say so…" Harry said.

"I do say so." Neville said poshly.

He then made a show of turning his nose up into the air and dragging Blaise over to the buffet table to get a drink.

Pansy turned to Draco and put her hands on her hips, "Are you sure you aren't more directly related to him Draco?"

Everyone laughed.

"Let's celebrate!" the twins cheered.

* * *

 **If any of it sounds lazy, I was really tired writing most of it.**


End file.
